My First Breath
by lefthand ritehand fish
Summary: My name is Alanna and this is my story. Alanna is a slave trapped in a mine, she has never seen the sun. Then she is rescued by Eragon, Saphira and others from the Varden. This is the tale of what happens next.
1. Prologue: Black

**This is my first fan-fiction, hope it lives up to your standards.**

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Bear with me in this first chapter, it may look boring but it does give information needed later on. (Sorry it's a little boring.)  
**

* * *

**Black: Prologue**

My name is Alanna and this is my story.

I crawled along the tunnel, I hated this tunnel, I was the only one who could get down it because I was the only child in the mine. It was very narrow and low, barely larger than I was. I still had to crawl down it day after day after day.

Tied to my foot was the bucket I was taking to put the coal I found into. The pick in it rattled loudly.

I accidentally I picked myself up to high as I moved forward, scrapping the skin off the small of my back. I bit back a curse and kept moving, if I didn't fill the bucket soon I would get a beating.

The pain in my back made me think back to the days when my mother Bellanca was still alive. If this had happened back then, I would have been able to sit on her lap and cry before going to sleep. I had been only five back then though so it had been fine to do so then. I was nearly sixteen now.

Making it to the small bubble of space at the end of he tunnel from where I'd taken enough coal to make it possible to sit up.

Pulling my foot, and the bucket into the bubble I took the pick out and, going by feel I started collecting coal.

* * *

A while later I wriggled back into the tunnel. Moving slowly this time I traversed back down the tunnel. Handing the bucket to the overseer I waited for him to empty it and give it back. When he did I went back down the tunnel.

My days were monotonous, each one more boring than the last one. It had been different when my mother was still around. She'd told me stories about the outside world. Something I would never see. She'd told me of the trees and grass, sometimes she seemed to be telling me just so she could remind herself. Sometimes in the dead of night she would tell me of my father, Alden.

That had all changed when there had been killed in the gas explosion, I was one of the few slaves who survived.

I wanted to get out of the mine, I couldn't see how I ever would though, I didn't even know where the entrance to the mine was. I wanted to meet my father, it was right at the the top of my wish list, under only reaching the surface.

* * *

At the end of the day I way escorted back to the sleeping room. I had been fast that day, so I was one of the first ones there. I sat down and didn't make move as the man who'd brought me fumbled around with the chain. It closed with a click around my ankle.

I lay down and closed my eyes, there was nothing better to do until all the other slaves had arrived. If I started talking now then I would get a beating. The slavers didn't like to think that us slaves could talk.

When we were all there and chained up the last of the slavers left and the whispering started.

I was too tired to join in so I simply tuned it out and fell into a deep slumber.

Little did I know that my sleep was going to be interrupted.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Please also note that if the style of writing doesn't always match up it's because my writing changes according to my mood.  
**


	2. Freedom

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.

* * *

**

**Freedom: Chapter 1**

It happened so fast that I barely had time to realize what was happening. Then my world was being shattered, the sharp pieces of it seemed to pierce my eyes like something tangible. Then a voice came to me through my agony saying, "Come on get up, we need to leave now, before more soldiers arrive."

I felt someone unlocking the chain around my ankle, once it was off they picked me up, clearly aware that I was unable to move fast enough for them. Then we were moving, he must have ran up the tunnel to the entrance were he turned off his lantern which caused my eyes pain because it was so bright.

For the first time in my entire life I was out of the mine. I looked around, eager to see the world, the ground didn't seem any different from that in the mines, then I looked up and was struck by the nothingness above me, in all my life I had never imagined that something could be so big, and endless.

It seemed to crush down on me, a physical weight that forced me to the ground. For the first time ever, I wanted to be in the mine. Quickly, to take my mind off that nothingness I looked at all the others from the mine, I couldn't even tell which ones they were, but I could see that I was the only one here now struck by the horror that was the sky.

"What's wrong?" the man standing next to me asked, he was the one who had carried me out of the mine.

He must have heard my breathing accelerate. Before I could answer the woman standing near answered "She is the only one of us who has never seen the sky, it must be frightening her."

Her voice sounded familiar, she was the woman who stepped three bodies away from me. It was strange to look around and know that I knew some of these people well and not recognize them.

"How many of you were there?" asked someone, I assumed he was a rescuer.

I shut my eyes, I didn't want to see the sky anymore, but I continued to listen to the conversation, this even felt more normal than watching the people speak.

"Twenty-nine slaves", there was a pause, I assumed our rescuers were counting us.

"Right then we've got everyone, we should start moving. If you need help to move fast enough just ask." Then to me he said "Come on now I'll carry you don't worry."

I held onto those words like a lifeline. The man picked me up and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked in a whisper.

"This is the nearest mining camp to the Beor mountains, thats were we're going, the Beor Mountains. We should get to the caves in a few hours."

A while later my boredom got the best of me, I wasn't used to doing so little, so I asked the man what his name was, I learned from his reply that his name was Eragon. When I didn't ask for further information he said "I'm the only dragon rider at the moment who is opposed to the empire."

The words 'Dragon Rider' spiked some interest in my brain, I'd been told stories about them in the mines and I still remembered them all because of the freedom the dragons and their riders had. Thinking about what I'd heard I blurted out the first questions that popped into my head. "Cool, where's your dragon? Can I meet them? What's their name? What colour are they?......"

Eragon just laughed and replied "Why not ask her yourself?, She is on her way here now."

While his reply made me slightly nervous at least it took my mind off the sky.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**


	3. Blue

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.

* * *

**

**Blue: Chapter 2**

As the horizon got brighter with the new day my eyes started to squint- it was getting too bright, the sun just coming up over the horizon and it flashed on something very bright, a spot in the sky which had been there for a while but I simply hadn't noticed it. The bright spot on the horizon seemed to get bigger almost like it was something flying towards us.

Once I'd realized that it seemed to turn into a real thing, a dragon. I squinted at it fascinated trying to ignore the emptiness around it and the brightening of the sky. It occurred to me that the dragon was not a colour I was familiar with, though that wasn't saying much as I could only recognize a few colours, like black, brown and beige. The dragon was a very pretty colour indeed. Seeming as I was at a loss for what colour it was I asked the man that carried me, Eragon. He told me it was blue.

Then he sent out.... something it was words but they were more in the form of ideas, I was surprised by how much depth there could be to them, a thought I decided. I made up my mind to try it myself, so I sent out a greeting to the dragon. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Eragon when I did, I looked over at him to ask but was distracted by the dragon landing, right there barely two feet from me.

Everyone around us got very nervous and started peering at the dragon from the corner of their eyes, obviously scared. When Eragon assured them that it was fine they still seemed slightly nervous. Blue really was a nice colour I decided looking at the dragons scales, not at all afraid, after all when you spend everyday of your life worried that you might die that day, one dragon will hardly scare you.

The dragon sent out a curious though to me, and I was confused- what could she possibly want from me? A question that formed in my mind then was from both Eragon and the dragon, it seemed to say "how can you talk telepathically?" I didn't know and this seemed to confuse them so I thought to them "I'm not sure I just heard you send a thought to Saphira and copied what you did. If they had been confused before this shocked and astounded them. Eragon then said out loud "but it is a hard skill to learn unless it is with someone like your own dragon." This surprised me but the people around us, rescuers and ex-slaves alike (I assumed) all turned to us and looked at us funny obviously wondering why Eragon had randomly said this to me.

After that we fell into an almost awkward silence as we trudged on, well everyone else trudged on but I closed my eyes to stop my eyes from hurting as much. As the sun rose even higher all the slaves started stumbling, blind in the sun after so long without it. As this happened I started to see that the slaves must be the ones with very pale skin covered in black coal dust. This didn't help us stay cool in the sun as black absorbs heat. The rescuers, realizing that we were all struggling handed out cloths to cover our eyes with and they lead us after that. When I took the cloth off we were underground, thank goodness, in a cavern similar to the mines but the stone was a nicer- whitish gray, we were with the Varden, safe. All the rescuers relaxed slightly and we were taken down many corridors and up some stairs by a very short stocky man who had introduced himself as Turin. Immediately upon arriving everyone simply collapsed onto a mattress, exhausted by the walk and the mining the day before.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**


	4. Mission

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.

* * *

**

**Mission: Chapter 3**

For me, the first few weeks with the Varden were a blur, a confusing riot of unfamiliar sights, smells and places. It was so strange though a welcome change from mining coal in the mine I came from. The one thing that remained the same was the man that went with me everywhere, explained things I didn't understand and helped me in things. Eragon seemed intent on getting me settled into the Varden as easily as possible.

Once I was settled into the Varden he started teaching me magic and seemed amazed every time I got what he wanted straight away. So if he lifted a rock in the air and I watched him do it then I could do it easily afterwards. As we practiced I started to notice a change in Eragon, everyday he seemed to get more and more tense.

Three weeks after we arrived at the Varden and dwarves hideout I asked him what was bothering him.

He replied, "In two days I have to go on a mission to Dras-Leona but I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Oh." My reply seemed somewhat inadequate so I added "I don't mind though and besides I could come too, couldn't I?"

His forehead creased as he considered my idea, "Well I suppose there's no reason why not, but it is going to be dangerous. You could help a lot though seeming as you have yet to find any sort of boundary to your mental and magical endurance. It could even be beneficial to your education in magic."

* * *

"Are you insane, I'm not getting up there! I don't think I can even get up there" I was standing by Saphira looking at the saddle I had been told to get up onto.

"It's fine, really and if you somehow do manage to fall Saphira will catch you." Eragon was trying to convince me to get up so that we could fly to Dras-Leona.

I eyed Saphira's talons carefully, they well spotless but they looked very sharp. "Your argument isn't helping."

It really wasn't I mean in theory flying somewhere sounds cool but we would be so high. I still had trouble going above ground and out of the tunnels of the dwarves so I wasn't really surprised that going higher was even less appealing.

"Chicken." I looked up at him with a disparaging face that said, it's not going to work.

"Oh, come on, it's not dangerous, and I'll never let you forget this if you don't come, after all, it was your idea." I would have scowled and poked my tongue out at him but he was smiling and it was clear he was joking. But still, he was probably right.

With a sigh I gave in and climbed slowly up and sat behind him. "So how long will it take to get there?"

"A couple of hours."

"Right, wake me when were there, because there ain't gonna be anything better to do till then."

* * *

I was in a room, there was a wall to my back, it was very rough, the room was dimly lit. It wasn't anywhere I'd been before, I was sure of that. There was only one entrance to the room and there was something coming in though it, a black shape I couldn't make out what it was through the gloom, I could only tell it wasn't human because it wasn't touching the floor. Though my shadow was faintly there, the figure cast none. It came closer still and a light popped into existence near it's face. It seemed to be trying to make me see it. I knew that was not what I wanted. My blood began to pound through my veins. I shut my eyes and ran, though the door, stumbling in the dark. The thing came after its skeletal hands reaching for me. The tunnel was getting brighter and warmer. Uncomfortably warm now. I turned a corner in the passage and saw it, a wall of flame was coming. The creature behind me screamed and fled. To afraid to move I stood there, frozen. As it hit me I seemed to hear one word. "Alanna."

* * *

The the view before my eyes changes and Eragon was looking down at me in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing me focus on him.

"Perfect." I answered sarcastically.

"So what was all that about?" He was obviously talking about my dream.

"It was just a dream."

"Of course, that explains why you started screaming and thrashing so much that we had to land to stop you from falling off." He retorted.

It was then that I realized the position my body was in. My back was arched and my legs curled in. "Um...... It was a really bad dream, a nightmare."

"We must continue if we are to get back before dark" Saphira mentioned.

So we mounted up and continued. Once we were in the air again Eragon said "Ah, well tell me about it, sometimes that helps." Seeing nothing wrong with that I told him.

"Wow, some nightmare." I poked my tongue out at him.

* * *

"Whats that?" I asked pointing at a tree, I'd never seen anything like it.

"A tree."

"Oh."

* * *

"Is that the ocean?" I questioned, staring entranced at the water below up.

"No that just Leona lake, the ocean is much bigger and it smells different.

"It's so beautiful." I replied still watching the water and seeing our refection on it, only the size of a bird because we were so high up. Quickly I changed my thoughts I did not want to think about that.

* * *

"So what are we actually doing here?" This is one question I had neglected to ask earlier.

"Um, we have to find a man called Alden, he's one of our spies but he hasn't been reporting in. We're meant to find out why."

When he said Alden my heart leaped into second gear, that was the name of my father. "Well, why aren't we going yet?" I was now impatient to be off.

"Because we don't know where in the city we're going, we need to ask directions." Then he looked at me funny "Whats your hurry now?"

"Come on, lets go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along as I looked for someone who may be able to help.

He laughed. "What about that man?"

* * *

We were outside the door, nervously I reached out and knocked on the door. There was a pause then the door open slightly and a voice came though the gap "Quick come in."

Cautiously we went in, the outside of the house had been plain in the extreme but inside, the surroundings were less severe. A man stood by the table he was thin in the extreme, like me, he also had black hair, also like me. I though his features were similar to my own, but I hadn't seen my own too often so I couldn't be sure. It was so frustrating, I could be in the same room as my father and now I couldn't ask, besides what would I say, 'hey did you lose a wife and unborn child just over eighteen years ago?' Fortunately Eragon helped by saying "Whoa, you two look so similar, you could be related."

The man, Alden, turned his gaze on me and nodded in agreement. This was my chance, all I needed to do was open my mouth and say.... "Did you lose a wife and unborn child just over eighteen years ago?" There I said it, tactlessly, but still.

Eragons eyes widened at this and Alden's brow crumpled in pain. Yes, I did the slavers took her and our child, why do you ask?"

"I believe I am that child."

Two mouths open simultaneously, it would have been funny except that my statement was still in the air. "I was born nearly eighteen years ago, my mother was taken by the slavers slightly before, her name was Bellanca and she told me that my father's name was Alden."

"Then I must be your father, you must stay here, with me, it's were you belong." He said and I didn't know whether to agree or not.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**I know that chapter is a little funny with all it's breaks but I couldn't think of how else to show that time had pasts in blocks. Also I didn't want to put it into more chapters. Sorry if its annoying.  
**

**

* * *

**


	5. Choice

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.

* * *

**

**Choice: Chapter 4**

**Eragon's POV **

No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. She can't leave. No!

I cast a panicked look at her, she seemed to be considering it. No!

"Calm yourself Eragon." Saphira's voice broke though my thoughts and got my attention with some effort, "I do not think she will stay as if she did she would lose you and to her I do not believe that this would be good."

"But he's her father, she's wanted to meet him her whole life, she told me so. And besides I don't know who my father is and if I suddenly found him I would stay with him no matter what, nothing else would be important."

"What about my decision if I didn't like your father and was going to leave would you come with me or would what I want not matter. What of your responsibilities? Would you simply drop those too? And if you found later that you didn't like him, you couldn't simply go back to your old life, by leaving your it behind you would hurt many people's feeling and they may not want you to come back afterwards."

Saphira's words both troubled and consoled me. I looked back at Alanna and was struck again at how pretty she was. Her short black hair surrounded her face like a halo making here purple eyes stand out more in her pale face. He remembered the first time he'd seen her, he'd mistaken her for a boy. He would never make that mistake again. That memory made him smile, though it quickly faded.

Alanna's face became regretful, "I can't, I have responsibilities now and I don't know you, I'm sorry."

"Why did you even ask then?" Alden retorted bitterly.

"I guess, I just wanted to know."

Yes, yes, yes, yes. She was staying with me.

"I told you so." Saphira sent to me smugly.

Worried that she would change her mind I decided to finish the mission so we could leave. "Sorry to break up the family reunion but we do have a mission. Alden, why have you not been sending on any information, this is an empire hot-spot."

"They're watching me, I wasn't willing to risk my cover for a few snippets of gossip."

"Do you need help escaping then?"

"No not yet, I should be able to stay awhile longer, then I can bring you more information when I do come."

* * *

We were flying back to the Varden now, Saphira's wing beats and the heat of the body behind me comforted me, they were signs that the two things I cared about most were safe and with me.

"He was lying, you know." Alanna stated suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

"Alden was lying about something?" She repeated.

"What was it?"

She frowned "I'm not sure, I just know he was lying."

"Maybe time will tell."

"Maybe."

* * *

**Alanna's POV**

"Ow! Saphira that hurt." I complained.

Eragon snickered at me. In a huffy silence I got off Saphira and started walking to the waterfall. I wanted to get back as it was getting dark and outside always looked empty then because you couldn't see the boundary between land and sky. "Wait." Eragon called after me, "I'm sorry, alright."

I fought to keep the smile and failed miserably, when it started to show and my temporary irritation had faded I turned around and said "Race you to the waterfall."

With a laugh I turned and sprinted for the waterfall. I had just reached the edge of the water when Eragon overtook me. I expected him to keep running but he turned around and grabbed my hand to stop me. For some reason being in the dark, virtually alone but for Saphira, with my hand in Eragons made me fell nervous and start blushing.

"Wait a moment."

I didn't exactly have a choice. The situation was really starting to get uncomfortable. To hid my eyes I looked at the lake and watched how the stars moved on it's surface.

Since I wasn't looking I was startled when Eragon's other hand came up and raised my chin so that I was looking at him. Uncomfortable again and to fill the growing silence I said "The waters beautiful isn't it?"

"It's pretty" He said indifferently. "But hardly beautiful, not with your beauty here in comparison."

I stiffened and took an unconscious step backwards. When I stepped back Eragon let me go, he seemed to realize then how uncomfortable I was. "I am glad you didn't stay with your father."

While I think I was still in shock he smiled and started walking again. He paused though when he didn't hear me coming after him. "Coming?"

Mechanically I started walking, still trying to sort out what had just happened. As my feet hit the water a shock moved up my legs waking me up. I didn't know how to deal with what had just happened so instead of dealing with it I just put it in the corner of my mind to puzzle over later.

Saphira followed us into the tunnel behind the waterfall slowly.

As the moon was covered by the roof of the tunnel, I felt a peace come over me that only came on when I was underground.

We walked on, the crashing of the waterfall followed us as we walked then got fainter and faded altogether.

* * *

"Rise and shine Eragon, a great new day has begun, it's time to get up." I had taken the pulley system up to the dragon hold, and was now standing next to Eragon's bed waiting as he slowly woke up.

I looked at him critically, "You know you sleep like the dead. I've been trying to wake you for five minutes."

The only response I got was a groan, and then, "Go awake, I sleep like the dead because I'm tired, go away I'm going back to sleep."

I looked at Saphira, she had been sitting they amused since I'd come in. I raised one eyebrow and thought to her "Would you mind?" then I sent the idea of her growling at Eragon. Her lips pulled back from her teeth as she grinned. I grinned back. Her growl was long and very loud.

"Alright, Alright, you win. What's the time anyway?"

"Just past noon, I was starting to wonder if you were dead, you said you were going to teach me to hide my thoughts, but you never showed up. So I came up here to see what was keeping you."

There was another groan and he sat up and stared at me blearily. "Right well now I'm awake, you can wait for me in the library, I'll meet you there as soon as I've eaten."

"It shall be as you have commanded, O great dragon rider" I mocked him, before turning and leaving.

As I walked over the Isidar Mithrim I looked down at it, it truly was the biggest and most beautiful jewel ever. From one of the dragon caves dotted on the walls there came the sound of Eragon stumbling around like a blind man, Smiling I started off for the library.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Eragon asked in confusion. "I couldn't even find your mind at all."

I shrugged, I though of nothing, the concept that there was nothing there, apparently it worked."

"Yeah." he agreed, "Lets try having you do something else at the same time to start getting it as second nature to you."

"Okay what should I do?"

* * *

"How come you can get this sort of thing so easily," Eragon asked me rather grumpily as we were on our way to get food from the kitchens.

I had just completed every exercise he had set me perfectly. I didn't know so I just shrugged.

When we got to the kitchen I was nearly overwhelmed by the delicious smells. "What do you want", an unfriendly dwarf stood in front of us, scowling.

"Lunch." Eragon said firmly, obviously he was not as intimidated by the dwarves countenance as I was.

* * *

While we were eating lunch I broached a subject that I'd been thinking about for a while. "I want to learn how to fight." I said it firmly, hoping to head of arguments because I had only a few counter-arguments.

Eragon looked startled, "No, absolutely not."

"You would leave me unable to defend myself?"

He paused, about to say something, Saphira obviously said something to him, and he shrugged, "Sure, we'll start after your finished.

* * *

"You'll start off with this." I was handed a crudely hacked off wooden sword.

"Okay what now?"

"Now defend yourself, I want to see how good you are without training."  
I nodded, then bent my knees slightly and got into what I figured was a strong stance.

Surprise flickered across Eragon's face as I deflected his first thrust. Then I got nervous as his face took on a look of mischief, this was going to be embarrassing.

I wasn't disappointed, about a minute after the fight had started I was lying on my back staring up dazed. A hand came into view, Eragon's I thought, he grinned. "Now we start."

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Adding more to the story is going to be slow, I just got back to school and I got a lot of homework and I got extra hours for work, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can though. It's already in the making.  
**


	6. Introduction

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.

* * *

**

**Introduction: Chapter 5**

"Wake up," Something leaned closer to me "Wake up!"

I groaned, I was sore from the sword fighting yesterday and groggy from being woken up before first light. "Wake up!"

My eyes flickered, then opened, Eragon was leaning over me, his nose nearly touching mine. Seeing this I flinched. His face withdrew but just when I was about to turn back over and go back to sleep he said "Oh, no. Your not going back to sleep, you woke me yesterday, today it's my turn, now wake up."

"Why!" I demanded.

"There's something I want you to see."

He yanked me up and pulled me along the corridors, I felt barely conscious. When we reached an opening through which we could see the sky he stopped. Curiously I looked out, the fresh air blowing though the window felt good, it woke me up properly. It was then that I saw what had caused Eragon to bring me here now. The moon was gone. I knew where it should be but it simply wasn't there. As I kept looking I noticed a faint outline, the moon was there, it simply wasn't glowing.

As we watched, something changed, first a sliver and then it became more obvious, the moon began to reappear. "It's a Lunar Eclipse."

I turned towards Eragon to ask him how he knew but the question seemed to stick in my throat. He turned towards me, stepped closer, he was still holding my hand. He smiled the starlight reflecting off his eyes. "Your beautiful, I thought so from the moment I first saw you." Then he leaned forward, and kissed me.

It was very short but when he pulled back from me his eyes were peaceful, more so that I had ever seen them.

I was staggered, "Um, I think I might go back to bed now.

I turned glimpsing the pain in his eyes as I turned. Like the coward I was I walked towards my room, as soon as I reached the corner, I started running. I didn't know how to deal with this, I didn't want to deal with this. I went straight back to bed, though I lay awake for a long time afterwards thinking. My thoughts swirled, the same thoughts kept coming back, they had me tossing as turning till long past dawn.

* * *

"Wake Up." I told myself.

When I finally woke myself up the next day I was still exhausted, the light coming in under the doorway was stronger than was normal in the morning. By now Eragon would have normally come to see why I wasn't up. Eragon. My stomach dropped, I must have really hurt him.

I was unsure of what else I could do so I went in search of Saphira, maybe she could help me sort this out. As I walked along the passages my fingers trailed on one of the the walls, its rough texture tickling my fingers.

Tediously I tracked Saphira down to the training grounds and was glad to see that Eragon was not directly next to her, if he had been I don't know what I would have done. He had his back to me as I crept quickly across the field to Saphira, I hid behind her and joined my thoughts to her. Feeling the disarray in my mind she sent a curious thought to me, I responded by giving her my version of the events since Eragon had woken me in the night.

Saphira's mental silence told me nothing. Then, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What what means?" I asked curiously

Saphira's breath came out in a huff, "Eragon is in love with you. Thats what."

I frowned, "But what do I do? I just don't know how to deal with this."

"What are your feelings towards him? Think carefully."

My head tilted to the side as I considered it, "Gratitude..... Fondness..... He means a great deal to me, but....." I trailed off into silence with a helpless look.

Saphira rolled one huge sapphire eye at me, "So tell him that, he's coming over here now."

I froze, for a split second I considered running then decided to follow Saphira's advice.

His face was surprised when he saw me, he must not have known was there. "You come back for another beating?" He wasn't into this like he normally was. Ouch.

I took a deep breath and jumped off the metaphorical cliff in my head, "Look, about last night," His face shut down, "I'm sorry about last night, I've thought about and got some advice about how to proceed and," I shrugged, then leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

Shock flitted across his face before disappearing. "Can we try some archery today?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

"Wake up."

Watching Alanna's face as she struggled back to consciousness I felt a wave of compassion, this girl who had only been with us for six weeks of so, she was coping well but sometimes it was clear how some things baffled her. Like the first time it rained here, I just couldn't explain that is was a normal thing to happen.

Her eyes flickered, "Huh?"

"Get up, come on." A smile was flickering around the corners of my mouth.

"But mum, I don't want to."

Her eyes eyes opened and looked at me confused, feeling like teasing her I said, "Mum huh?"

Realization hit and her blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair. "Um... I had a vivid dream," She frowned, "A very vivid dream."

"Right, well it's time to get up because Nausada wants to see you and me."

* * *

**Alanna's POV**

Whaaaaa? Nausada wanted to meet me? Why? Did I do something wrong?

My eyes widened and I blinked, "When?" I said it as one word to stop the rest of my questions from coming out.

"We'll eat and then go see her." He answered.

"Right."

* * *

I looked at the food in front of me, it was unappealing though carefully prepared. The food in question was a juicy steak. "Isn't there anything to eat besides meat? I'm sick of it."  
Eragon stared at me in shock. "I could get you some bread and nuts or something."

"That sounds great." I said with feeling.

* * *

"Eragon is already aware of this, but I wanted to tell you directly." Nausada was standing in front of us. We had just arrived in her office. I thought the flowers looked nice, but the room was rather imposing.

"I also wanted to meet you." I could feel my face colour. "Eragon is going on another mission in a few days, two to be exact, and it's going to take awhile. He shouldn't go alone and you've been on a mission with him before. Also I've been hearing glowing reports of your prowess with a sword." Her face softened slightly as she smiled, she looked very young in that moment. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with him?"

"Yes, I'd like that." The relationship I shared with Eragon was precarious but I wanted to see more of the world. "Um, Where will we be going?"

"You'll be going to Terim, it's a long way from here, you should be gone at least a month."  
I nodded to myself, this should be fun... unless we got found out or caught. It felt like a stone settling in my stomach when I thought of this.

"You'll be covering some fairly populated areas so you won't be traveling on Saphira, you couldn't do so without being seen. You go by horse instead."

"What are we going to do?"

You are going to bring back information on soldier movements in that area, You'll have to hurry once you get going so you can get there before winter."

"Why not just leave early?"

"Because you need to learn how to ride a horse and two days is the soonest I can spare you."

She continued filling me in on what would be happening, sometimes during that meeting my hand found its way into Eragon's and the stone in my stomach seemed smaller.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**If your wondering what I was thinking with the whole vegeterian thing it's just that..... I get sick of meat too, I don't even like chicken and I wanted to give her elements that gave her a more interesting and dynamic character. I have to develop her you know!**

**And about the beginning with the whole Lunar Eclipse,just don't ask, please.**

**Hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing it, when I had time *starts muttering angrily about school and too much homework.***

**Grrrr, Stupid homework you'd think my teachers would have better things to do rather than mark it! *starts muttering uncontrolably, the rest of it is to quiet to be heard exept for the occaisional word "Stupid....... I mean........ Honestly........ Homewok.......... Teachers......... (You get the idea).  
**


	7. Horses

**Sorry about the rant at the end of the last chapter but.... *mutters darkly***

**Um.... I'll just stop there.  
**

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.**

**

* * *

**

**Horses: Chapter 6**

I stood there, staring stupidly at the horse, "How do I mount?"

Eragon struggled to hide a smile at finding something else I wasn't good at. "You put your left foot in the left stirrup."

I did so. "Grab the main and pull yourself up."  
"But it's so high." I objected.

He sighed, "Just try it."

I grabbed the main and tried to pull myself up, I missed. I had used too much force, and gone over the saddle like a vault. Eragon doubled over on Snowfire he laughed so hard.

I glared at him darkly from where I sat on the ground, his laughs became quieter. Picking myself up with all my remaining dignity I tried again, this time I didn't use enough force and fell back. It may have looked fine, even graceful but of course my foot got stuck in the stirrup and I ended up lying on my back with my foot dangling above me. I cursed, it was suddenly quiet then. "Girl's shouldn't curse, it's not right, especially for you, you just can't curse, it sounds unnatural."

"Fine, it does sound unnatural but I so can curse! You can't tell me otherwise."  
I unhooked my foot and tried again, this time I made it, for a moment, then the horse reared up on it's hind legs. I fell off the back of the horse.

"Remind me again, why I need to be able to ride one of these stupid animals?" I asked sourly.

"Because we can't ride Saphira to Terim so we have to take horses."

"And why am I going if I have to ride one of these horses, which I can't even get on?"

Sighing Eragon got off his horse and came over to me.

"Okay, this time I'll help you. Come over here. Good. Stand beside the horse."

He came to stand behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"Okay now mount up as you should."

I tried but as I was about to fall back down beside the horse he lifted me by my waist and got me settled on the horse. He then showed me how to hold on properly and so on.

Eventually we got to the point where I could stay on the horse by myself, then we got down to moving the horse forwards. Eragon demonstrated it, then it was my turn. Carefully I nudged the horse's ribs. Typically seeming as I was really bad with horses it jumped slightly and started running. Desperately I pulled back on the reins trying to stop the horse or at least slow it down but it wasn't working.

Then I fell off, again. "Oof," The air was driven out of me and I was left lying on the ground, again, but this time I was gasping, I couldn't seem to get enough air.

Eragon came riding up to me, he got off his horse like a professional and came over to me, "You okay?" he asked.

"Is there no other way for me to get to Terim?"

Eragon considered my question, "No."

I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly, this time I felt like I have enough air, "Well as soon as you catch that horse we can continue on with this torture."  
My eyes were closed so I didn't see the grin that flashed across Eragon's face.

* * *

It was the next morning, I was sitting in bed examining the bruises on my arms and legs, there were a lot of them and they were very painful. Someone knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure Eragon."

When he opened the door he asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"No one else sounds quite like you."

As I was saying this his eyes zeroed in on the bruises, "Wow, you have a lot of bruises, Are they all from riding the horse?"

"Yes." I said it flat and unemotionally. Stupid horse. Stupid Bruises.

"Here," he handed me... something, I looked at it for a moment, "What is it?"

"A dress, when we get to Terim your going to have to wear it otherwise you'll stand out like a black sheep in a crowd of white ones."

Dipping my head I said, "Shoo, I'm going to try it on, see if it fits."

Without a sound Eragon left the room, as soon as the door had shut with a click, I changed, it took me a moment to figure out how to tighten the strings on the bodice of it. It was surprisingly tight but it must mean to be. Looking down at myself I was almost embarrassed by it, I was quite obviously feminine, I hadn't noticed it before.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

I was pacing up and down a small bit of corridor outside Alanna's room trying to imagine her in a dress, I just couldn't. The door handle started turning and I quickly went over near the door, it opened further and Alanna stepped out.

My mouth fell open, she was just so beautiful, she always was, even in her old pants, but she was distractingly pretty in a dress.

"That bad, huh?" She asked taking in the expression on my face.

"No, You look beautiful," I was shocked, but slowly I managed to close my mouth. "but you won't be able to ride a horse wearing that so you should probably change back."

At the mention of horses a look of irritation crossed her face, "Fine, see you there."

* * *

**Alanna POV**

Eragon was waiting for me in the empty field we had been using to practice yesterday.

I took a moment today to look around, it wasn't a very special field unless you looked closely at the wall next to it and the rugged, untamed formations there, the colour of the rock nicely complimented the light green colour of the sparse grass, some dirt was showing though in areas.

When I reached him Eragon gave me the reins of the horse, "You should name him, it may help form a bond between you two."

"Right, well I name you......" I stopped then to ponder a name, ".......Rakesh"

Cheesy as it may be, that name just sounded right.

"Lets try again," The name didn't help, I simply couldn't get the idea of horse riding, not to mention the fact that Rakesh seemed to hate me.

By the end of the day I had made some progress, I could now mount fairly successfully and stay on Rakesh while he trotted. Rakesh also seemed to like me more but that was probably because I have been sneaking him treats when Eragon wasn't looking.

* * *

The next day we were scheduled to leave, I was up and heading for the kitchen by dawn. I had almost finished packing the night before but I still needed to get some food. When I got to the kitchen Eragon was there as well, having breakfast. I gave him a smile as I requested fruit, vegetables, nuts and bread, no meat. Then I went and sat down by Eragon, "So you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You sound so confident." I teased.

He made a face. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about an hour we need to go to the west gate. Nausada will see us off there."

"West gate? I thought we would go north, not through Surda."

"You've been studying a map, haven't you?" I blushed, "Well if we go though Surda people won't get suspicious as they would no doubt get if we came out of the Hadarac desert. Also if we go though Surda we won't go too near Uru'baen. We'll be heading for the Jiet river, before going north to Belatona where we'll catch a boat all the way up the to Terim. Limiting the amount of riding you have to do." He was smiling as he said the last part, I let it pass, barely.

"Makes sense" I conceded.

"See you there, I'll be in stable if you need me."  
Then I left. I went back to my room, loaded the food into my saddlebags and carried them over to the stable. Stashing them by the door, I went further in to find Rakesh, he was in a stall near the back. When I reached his stall I opened it's door and walked slowly up to Rakesh. Holding my hand out with a carrot on it I walked up to him. He sniffed to carrot before delicately lipping it up. This brought his head in close enough for me to stroke it.

I was still there when Eragon arrived to get Snowfire. "Time to saddle up."

His approach had been so quiet that when his voice shattered the silence I jumped. "Right."

* * *

When we had saddled the horses we went out and down the path, Rakesh didn't even try standing on me once, which was a first. Eragon noticed Rakesh docilely following me and asked me about it.

I just shrugged and said, "I've been giving him carrots and I reached out with my mind and made him understand that I don't like him trying to hurt me. Apparently it worked."

When we arrived at the gate, Nausada was waiting for us. She walked up to us, and as leader of the Varden she wished us "Good fortune, and may you travel fast." She kissed so on our foreheads in blessing, and then we left, into the darkness of the caves. I didn't look back, Eragon did, hoping for one last look at natural light and Saphira, who stood behind Nausada.

We were going to travel in the darkness of the caves for four of five days. As we receded into the darkness Eragon took out a dwarven lantern.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**By the way I got the horses name Rakesh from the Farsala trilogy, although even in those books it is the name of a horse. (Felt I should mention it because it is not mine.)  
**

**I realise that the whole horse thing may not seem to fit with the rest of the story but I needed something that Alanna couldn't do easily, so I exaggerated it ridiculously to make it funny as well. I also may have gone a little obsessed for a few days but that's finished now.**

**I now have a love-hate relationship with this story. Love because I think it is fairly good with not too many mistakes. Hate because it just won't let me sleep! I'll be just about to drop off and an idea will come to me, not wanting to lose it I'll turn the light on and write it down then I'll be just about to fall asleep again and another one will come, and so on. Another problem is that sometimes the bit I think off will take up a couple of pages, which takes a while to write down.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I have a lot of rants, I will generally edit them out of my story but sometimes they do make sense so they stay there.**

**I realize that Saphira is missing for most of this chapter but I didn't add her for a while and then I went back and couldn't find anywhere, If you can please say so (In review).  
**


	8. Ocean

**I just wanted to let anyone who reads the new chapters of my story that I have made a few revisions in chapters: Introduction and Horses. (this was said date 27/07/09)  
**

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.

* * *

**

**The Ocean: Chapter 7**

We were riding down another long tunnel, the only sound was the horses' hooves as they hit the ground.

"You know we've been traveling for two days now, and have barely said anything."

"What's there so say? we ran out of things to say a couple of hours after we left."

I considered it, trying to think of something to say, "What does the ocean look like? Because I've never seen it."

Eragon's eyes grew distant as he though of the ocean and wondered how to describe it. Slowly like he was considering each word for fear it might be wrong, "The ocean just is, an untamed mass that has captured many people. Poems, songs and stories are written about it but nothing can quite capture what the ocean is. It gives the air a salty taste and is a blueish green, but where is heaves up into wave there is white foam. It creates a peaceful whooshing that you can fall asleep to easily. I can't get it right either, though since you're so good at everything maybe you can once you've seen it."

I laughed at the last bit as I tried to envision what it would look like. I couldn't.

"Now do I get to ask a question?" Eragon asked.

"Sure, why not." It seemed that my plan for breaking the silence had worked.

We continued down the passage, our hearts lighter from the conversation. Strangely enough I found myself wishing for sunlight. This long period of dark was bringing back too many bad memories from my life before the Varden and Eragon.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

We had just gotten out of the tunnels yesterday, even Alanna, who liked the dark better than outside was glad to be out, I turned over, trying to get a better look at the stars, it took me a few moments to realize that I couldn't see Alanna. A wave of panic swept over me, making me sit up quickly enough to make everything spin, it didn't make any difference, everything was already spinning. Once I could see straight, I looked around, I still couldn't see her. Worried now I reached out with my mind, nothing, I couldn't feel anyone, I was alone just me and the trees. However, she could hide her mind so that would also explain it.

I called out then, there was nothing else I could do until the sun came up. "Alanna, can you hear me?"

"What is it?" She answered, as she came back into the clearing though the trees.

"I couldn't see you, I was getting worried."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, I didn't go too far." As she said this she came over and put her arm around my shoulders, her hand was cold enough to make me tense up. "

Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, you've made sure of that."

When I didn't react in any way to what she'd said she sighed, kissed me on the cheek and went over to her blankets, "I never have thanked you for everything you've done for me, so thank you." And with that she lay down on her blankets and closed her eyes.

A few moments later she relaxed and her breathing slowed as she drifted off into sleep. I lay back down and tried to follow Alanna's example and fall asleep, but my mind was preoccupied by what she had said, "I can take care of myself." She had meant to comfort me with these words but instead troubled me.

As I thought the place on my cheek she had kissed me seemed to heat up. Absently I rubbed it.

Behind me I heard Alanna's breath accelerate, I rolled over and looked at her. Her eyes were flickering behind their lids. As I got up and went over too her I could hear her heart pounding over her ragged breathing. It's sound conjured up images of a man about to be hung. As I watched her as sweat broke out across her forehead, it shone dimly in the moonlight. Her fingers started twitching as her head started twisting and turning like a cornered animal looking for an escape.

I reached out to wake her, she was obviously having a nightmare, and she flinched, for a moment I thought it was because of me but then she did it again, and again getting stronger each time. I tried waking her again, "Alanna, wake up, it's only a dream."

She didn't even seen to hear me.

"Alanna, come on," I shook her shoulder, trying again to wake her.

Her ear piercing shriek broke though the night and her back arched. Not long after she was suddenly still and silent, except for her breathing which still came in quick gasps. Even so the forest seemed eerily quiet. I watched with relief as her eyelids flickered before revealing her eyes. The pupils in them were so dilated that I could barely see her purple irises. Her eyes locked onto my face like it was a life preserver and she gasped my name with one of her breaths. Next thing I knew her arms were wrapped around and she was crying into my shoulder.

I just rocked her and said, "there, there," I didn't know what else to do.

Eventually she had cried herself out, by then my shirt was soaked. Alanna drew in a shuddering breath, she was a mess.

Eying her I said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, definitely not."

"Well," I said lying her back down, she was limp in my hands, "You get some sleep, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." I meant that and she could see that. She smiled at me tiredly and obediently closed her eyes. I watched her for a while to make sure she didn't have another nightmare. When I was just about to get up her hand reached out and grabbed mine. Smiling now I reached out and pulled my blankets over before lying down and closing my eyes. I knew tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

**Alanna POV**

When I woke up I was very warm, too warm. I started to get up and Eragon's arm fell off me limply. As it hit the ground he began to stir. It was as his eyes were opening that I realized that I was the one who wasn't on my own bedroll. Grinning at this I waited impatiently for Eragon's eyes to open. Eventually I grew bored with waiting and put my cold hand on his face. This make him draw back and he stared at me curiously, until that is, that he took in how close to him I was. I laughed at the astonishment in his eyes but sobered up quickly as last night's dream flashed in my head. I'd had that dream again, the one where there was something coming after me and then the fire came, burning everything. I wondered briefly if it was a warning of something of something going to happen soon, if that was it, it may explain why my reaction had been worse this time. The something that was coming will be getting closer.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Eragon asked seeing the momentarily fear in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. We should get up because we've got a long ride ahead, if we want to get to the river before tomorrow afternoon." I forced myself to sound cheerful as I deliberately changed the subject.

I had hoped that he wouldn't notice, but I could tell he did by the tightening around his eyes. His eyes bore into mine for a moment trying to figure out whether or not he ought to pursue the mater, apparently he decided not to as he got at quickly, putting his hands under his arms to keep the warm and asked, "Do you want to make breakfast, or shall I?"

I shrugged, content to stay where I was, "You can make it."

I lay back down and listened to Eragon as he cooked.

* * *

Later on that day as we reached the top of a rise the ground ahead was so flat that we could just see the river as a hazy band along the horizon. "Wow, it's hard to believe that it's going to take us about a day to get there. We can already see it." I remarked out loud.

"Well if it's going to take us that long to get there then shouldn't we get started?"

"Sounds fine to me, race you to the bottom of the hill."

Without waiting for him to react I pushed Rakesh into a gallop, and holding on for dear life rode down the hill as fast as possible. I was nearly there when Eragon passed me, he laughed as he did so before slowing.

"I win."

"I know."

"What do I win?"

"This." I lead Rakesh closer to Snowfire and kissed Eragon full on the mouth as he looked my way.

He made an astonished sound as I laughed, feeling free with the wind whipping through my short hair.

* * *

When we reached the river the next day we headed along it north to reach Belatona, just as Eragon had said.

As we rode at a canter along the side of the river I looked at it's surface, it was a sickly yellowish water colour, it was because of the burning plains and the sulfur from them, though it diluted this far down river it was still obviously there. Unfortunately we were going up the river so it would only get stronger, the sulfur smell coming from it also lingered in the back of my throat, no matter how much I drank it wouldn't go away.

Sighing I turned forward again and resigned myself to the view and the smell.

* * *

The forest we were in was quite new as forests go but they were old enough to have a solid layer of decaying leaves on top of the soil. Eragon and I were looking out at the walls surrounding Belatona.

"I guess it's time I got into the dress."

"Hmmm, I guess so." Eragon answered absently looking out at the walls.

I turned, got the dress out of the saddlebag and, going back further into the tree's to change. As soon as I was away from Eragon the forest seemed empty, I couldn't hear any birds or bugs, even the wind which had been blowing strongly through the leaves was gone. Everything was still, like the calm before a storm, feeling foreboding I felt my tension levels begin to rise. I removed the sword belted around my waist, putting it on the ground I heard the sound of a twig cracking.

Picking the sword back up and drawing it I looked around carefully. I didn't need to, as soon as I started searching a man stepped out from behind a tree. His hair was wine red was the first thing I noticed, then as I looked closer I realized his eyes were red too, he also had very pale skin. Studying him a uncomfortable feeling began to build around my mind like someone was trying to get in. Carefully steadying my defenses so my mind was completely invisible, I watched as the man in front of me frowned. "Move and your dead, Varden girl." His voice conjured up images of death and blood in my mind. How does he know that I'm from the Varden I thought panicked.

A word came to mind that would describe the man perfectly. Shade. This was not good. I almost reached out with my mind for Eragon but I knew he would just get caught as well, so I stayed immobile, doing nothing. "Very good, smart girl now come with me before you get hurt."

I shivered at the threat in his voice. It looked like my day had just taken a turn for the worst.

"Now take off your bow and put your sword down."  
I did so.

"Good girl, Now come along, we must hurry along."

He didn't seem to know about Eragon I thought relieved. There was one small piece of hope I could hold onto. So walking towards the shade I found myself strangely detached, even as he sent a ball of flaming energy at me.

I fell to the ground unconscious. The shade picked me up before walking off into the woods to the east, leaving behind a dress, a sword and a bow and quiver.

**

* * *

****Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**


	9. Lost

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.

* * *

**

**Lost: Chapter 8**

**Eragon's POV**

I stared absently at the town waiting for Alanna to get back. Five minutes, Ten. Where was she? I decided to wait for a little longer before I went to search for her.

* * *

Worried now, it must have been at least half an hour since she'd gone, I went back into the forest, following her footprints on the ground, as I did I mentally reviewed what I had heard since she had gone. There were no screams no swords clashing, nothing. The tree's opened in front of me to a miniature clearing. I quickly looked around, there were no people but in the middle of the clearing was four things, a dress, a sword a bow and a quiver. The were Alanna's. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I saw them.

Looking at the ground hoping to find something in which to find her by. Nothing then..... there. On the other side of the clearing there was another set of bootprints. They came through the tree's then towards Alanna before leaving again, heavier leaving than entering.

My heart lurched, Alanna must have been captured. I knelt down studying the ground intently looking for more. There was a faint imprint of a body, it had not lain there long and around it was a very slight smell of burning. Magic, someone who could do magic must have done this. That left the king, a few pet magicians or the shade he was rumored to have under him command. The king hadn't done this, unless he hadn't taken Shruikan, which I didn't think he would do, so most likely not him.

It was also doubtful that a magician had taken her because Alanna would have outclassed any Galbatorix had. That left the shade. If, as I suspected he had taken her, I would almost definitely not be able to catch them, a shade was faster than any horse. So where would he take her? I looked at the tracks, they lead to the east, I could discern nothing more.

I could either follow them or guess where he would go. I wracked my brain for anything I might have heard that could help, nothing I would just have to follow the tracks. It would be easier if I had Saphira to help with rescuing Alanna. But she was so far away! Nevertheless I opened my mind and reached out for the Beor mountains, as far out as I could. And shouted at the top of my mental lungs "Saphira, Come, I need you! I'm north of Belatona." I didn't care if anyone found me because of it.

* * *

**Saphira's POV**

"Saphira, Come, I need you! I'm north of Belatona." The words seemed to echo through my head like words echo down a long tunnel. Hearing them I went in search of Nausada.

When I had found her I sent out my thoughts. The men standing around her shifted uncomfortably at my being so close. Nausada, knowing I wanted to talk to her lowered the defenses around her mind. I joined my thought to her and showed her the message I had received.

Nausada's eyes widened as she heard it. "Go." she said out loud, "May luck fly with you." She bowed slightly to me, I nodded to her before unfolding my wings and taking flight. Using all my strength I sent a message out ahead of me "Eragon, hold on I'm coming."

Let the enemies hear me and tremble, they were no more than minor irritations, I would deal with them soon, as soon as I have helped Eragon.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

"Eragon, hold on I'm coming." Saphira's reply came as I was about to give up waiting for one, I had been about to follow the tracks. Glad to hear Saphira's voice I set up a fire in the clearing. Reaching the horses with my mind I told them to head back to the Varden. Snowfire had a note in his saddlebag it read:

Nausada,

There is no point in the horses staying with me as I will ride Saphira,

Don't worry I haven't died, yet, that is not why they come.

Eragon.

When I had finished eating I settled down to wait for Saphira.

* * *

**Alanna's POV**

When I awake I was no longer detached, I was terrified. Staying still and keeping my breaths even I tried to figure out when I was. I could hear the dripping of water, chains jangling somewhere faraway and the occasional scream of agony. I could smell bodies in need of a wash. I could feel a thin pile of straw beneath me, a crude mattress, there was also pain radiating out from my chest where the energy ball the shade had sent towards me.

The shade, thinking of him I felt confused then it just drifted out of my mind, what had I been thinking of?

Something scrapped the ground of the other side of the room and automatically I flinched away from it. Opening my eyes to a world of gray walls and iron bound doors. I looked over to where the noise was from. There was a tray of food sitting there, it had been pushed though a slot in the door.

Looking at it I wasn't sure I was hungry, though I was certainly thirsty. Going to the tray I cautiously sniffed the water, well aware that it could be drugged. I had seen a man die from poison in the mines once, though he'd taken it himself I didn't want to be like him, dying writhing in agony. As I sniffed the water I detected a faint odor as if it had a few drops of rancid perfume in it. Detecting this I put the pitcher down. It was going to be a long, thirsty day.

At one point during the day more food was pushed into the room. It's tray scrapped on the floor. I would have gotten up to eat it but I wasn't able to get past the pain radiating out of my chest. I didn't know enough about healing to do anything about it. When I next saw Eragon I would ask him to teach me all he knew about healing spells. As if I would ever see him again.

As I was watching the sun set though the window I heard the door open. It was the shade.

"Come to gloat?" My voice was very raspy and had no volume to it.

"No I think we started off on the wrong footing, My name is Durza, what's yours?"

Blinking at his surprising change of tactics, I decided not to answer, Durza had no power over me now that Eragon was safe. Eragon, I knew I loved him now, I had been willing to give up my life for him, so I was now forced to admit this now.

"Excuse me, I didn't here your answer."

I had almost forgotten that the shade was here. I shrugged, seeing no harm in it I said "Alanna."

Not that one, your true name."

"Try looking under a rock, It would be more successful than asking me." I retorted.

I knew what he wanted now, I would never give it to him. My freedom of thought was worth too much, more than my life.

Durza's face darkened slightly and a cruel look came over him. ."Your brave, I'll give you that, foolish too, which will cause you pain."

The pain in my chest increased by tenfold, I nearly blacked out. A hoarse scream ripped out my throat This was not good. "Eragon, where are you?" I sent out the thought in desperation.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

"Eragon, where are you?" The cry made me jump, we must be getting close, it was very clear and full of pain. "Faster, Saphira!" I urged her on, Saphira's wing beats increased.

We were coming up on Gil'lead, I would go in under cover of darkness to search for anything. If I found something Saphira would come and get me and hopefully Alanna. We would then return to Farthen Dur.

As the last of the sun's light faded behind the horizon I started for Gil'lead.

* * *

**Alanna's POV**

"Alanna. Can you hear me?" A voice was calling to me, it's sound was heaven to my ears. I tried to find my mouth so I could answer him, "Eragon." I tried to say, it wouldn't come out.

"Alanna?" The voice was losing hope now.

I wanted so bad to tell him to stop worrying. A more urgent though came to my mind. The shade, he didn't know. "The shade, he's here." This one came out, I think.

"What?" I felt something pick me up. The rocking of Eragon's walk felt terrible to my head, I might have been sick if I'd had any food in my stomach and had the energy to do so. Slowly I started to drift out of consciousness not by choice, more like it was being forced upon me, the last thing I though before I drifted off was that Eragon had come for me.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

Alanna looked bad, the only way I could tell for sure that the was alive was the heat of her body and the slight rising and falling of her chest a she breathed.

There was a burn mark on her stomach, the skin was a black colour, oozing slime and around it was an area that was gray and shiny. Calling Saphira I headed back the was I had come as fast as I could, I did not want to meet this shade Alanna had mentioned.

Reaching the last courtyard I'd been though I waited for Saphira, it wasn't long before I could hear her wing beats in the distance, getting louder.

I listened as they got louder, because I was listening intently I heard the soft sound of footfalls coming towards me, I peered across the courtyard, the shade. My spirits plummeted, evidently we wouldn't get the clean getaway I had hoped for.

"I'm glad you took my bait, Rider." He hissed.

"Terribly sorry to disappoint you but, I'm needed elsewhere." I examined the shade, his hair was red, as were his eyes. In the moonlight his skin took on a white sheen, though even in daylight he would have been extremely pale.

"Well that will have to wait." saying this he drew his sword and started advancing on us, unstoppable as the tide.

"Saphira, land behind me, I'll get Alanna on you then get away as fast as you can."

"No, I won't leave you. You get on with Alanna or I won't take off."

There was no time for discussion. There was dust flying everywhere as Saphira came in to land. I lifted Alanna up onto Saphira, Hurriedly I climbed up as well. The shade got to us then, he swung his sword at Saphira's wing. I barely managed to get Zar'roc in the way to protect Saphira's wing in time.

Then we were in the air. An energy ball came towards us and I stopped it.

We were going to get away, Safe, I relaxed slightly.

"Fire." The shade roared.

What was that? The volley of arrows pierced her wings. Then Saphira roared in pain.

She kept going though. "How bad?" I asked her.

"They've all gone completely through. Not too bad but we should land soon to heal Alanna."

I nodded. "How about there?" It was a secluded place in the middle of some woods.

Saphira angled down to land.

* * *

Carefully I lowered Alanna down to the ground. Examining the burn I placed my hand over it. "Waise Hail." Nothing happened, I tried again, Still nothing.

"We'll have to take her back to the Varden. But before we go I'll heal your wings."

As I was healing Saphira's wings Urgals started to surround the clearing, Saphira roared at them.

A man crept into the clearing, watched us calmly he said, "If you want to escape, you should accept my help."

I shrugged, "Okay, don't expect trust though."

"By the way my name's Murtagh."

******

* * *

****Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**I know there i s a lot of character changeover in this chapter but I felt that in order to really get everything that was going on in this part of the story I needed to put this in.  
**

**To Very Special Agent CP Hunter: I realize that I shouldn't have put that last bit in at the end but I felt I should put it in because it felt conclusive and it seemed pointless to have another title like Shade POV or something so I just stuck it in as is.**

**Thanks to everyone how has reviewed this story.  
**


	10. Awaken

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.**

* * *

**Awaken: Chapter 9**

At first there was only dark and pain. Time meant nothing. There was nothing, no thought, no emotion, no memories, nothing.

Gradually thought came back and I began to remember things. At first it was just images, a man with blood red hair and eyes, another man with brown hair and eyes and a kind smile. Then I started getting more, emotions for the brown haired man, love, gratitude and other I didn't recognize yet.

Words began to float around me, Brisingr, Arget, they sounded like a foreign language, I had no idea what they meant. Realization came to me eventually, they were words of magic, the ancient language. Meaning came then, Waise Hail meant heal, Brisingr meant fire.

Sometimes in my dark corner I could hear my name, I didn't know it was me to start with but I soon remembered. "Alanna, awaken you have slept for too long." When I searched for where it came from I found nothing, nothing but nothing.

Other times I could feel heat on my hand but it came from nowhere, it was just there. There was no cause for it that I could find.

Once a light came, it made me feel happy, when I tried to reach for it, it would move away. The harder I tried to reach for it the further away it went until it disappeared from where I could sense.

Sometimes I could feel a breeze on my face, when I tried to float along with the breeze for something to do, the nothingness around me pushed me back, Once I got felt so frustrated that I used magic to try and break though. It might have worked but I couldn't find the source of power in my mind.

Whenever I got bored, which was often, I would focus on locating my magic so I could get free, I wanted to see Eragon with my own eyes again rather than just from memory. It was never there for me to find.

Reaching out with my mind onetime, trying to find….. anything, I managed to reach out farther than I ever had before, I may have gone further but a strange resistance barred my way, I could feel the world beyond it, like an echo of something I'd lost.

Feeling along it I found it was like a bubble around me, but I wanted out more than before, besides I might have found a way out, so I reached out, expanding my mind to fill all the space, Whispering word of the ancient language, not even a spell merely words for comfort, I pushed out with all of my strength, breaking the barrier like it was a spiders web I had been caught in. Moving out eagerly I found..... me. It was my mind, I had been trapped in a small bubble in my brain. The last that I remembered was falling asleep as Eragon was rescuing me from Durza, it felt like a long time ago, the rest of me agreed, it could have been months since I'd last been awake. Everyone may have given up on me.

I remembered how to open my eyes now so I performed the familiar action. My eyes opened to find bright light, to bright, it hurt my eyes, Eragon was there also, seeing him though my eyelashes I felt nostalgic, His face, like my first breath of air outside of the mines was something I would remember for the rest of my life. He looked just as happy as I no doubt did. "How long was I out?" This was something I considered very important, I wanted to know. My voice sounded rusty from disuse.

"Three months."

My mouth fell open in horror, "What?"

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**As I'm sure your starting to notice, my story is starting to partially mimic Eragon, Eldest and Brisingr, this was not really intentional but it just happened that way. (I no longer completely own the themes).**

**I realize that this is a short chapter but I felt it would be better to do this as a short chapter rather than putting more on the end, if I had done that it wouldn't have fit quite right so I finished it here.**

**Yes this is a bit of a funny chapter I know. To bad.  
**

**I couldn't think of another way to have this other than giving her a physical form within her mind, so I did it this way.**

**So there!**

**Also as another little note I do realize that using the title of my story on one of my chapters is kinda funny but I felt like it so .......... I'm doing it again, I'll stop ranting now, Sorry.  
**


	11. Truths

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I'd been letting my art slip for school so I had to send nearly a week catching up. (stupid teachers and making us do work at home.) Anyway hopefully I should be able to add new chapters on at the rate I normally do for a while.**

**Please also note that when Oromis introduced it is NOT the Oromis from the real saga, this one was never a dragon rider and I just couldn't think of a better name for him, also it sounded wise. So there! And also (also) please note that there are no Eldunari in my story so Galbatorix only used the method of getting 'stronger' said below, (he he now you have to read it to find out.)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Truths: Chapter 10**

"Three months, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"I guess, I feel a funny though." After a moments pause, I asked, where was I?"

Eragon shrugged, We don't know I searched for your mind but as usual it wasn't there, even the elves searched for it, still nothing. That's a really bad thing to do, you shouldn't have thought of doing that because it does have disadvantages."

I was feeling more like myself and I had adjusted to the lighting so I poked my tongue out at him. Then what he'd said hit me, "Elves?"

"I had to come here, to have more training,"

"Here!" I interrupted confused.

"We're in Du Weldenvarden, I needed more training but I wouldn't leave without you so it was suggested that you could be brought to and the elves could see if they could do anything. They couldn't."

Wow I really had been out for a while. "Have I got any permanent damage?"

"Well unless you count the big as black mark on your stomach?, none." He was obviously trying to make me feel better, I could now I thought about it feel the bandage around my torso. Cautiously I lifted my shirt slightly, there was a large bandage, I started to undo it, wanting to see what it hid.

As I started to unwind the bandage Eragon's hands caught mine, unable to pull free after not moving in three months I surrendered. "You can see it when it needs changing." With a sigh a lay back down, as I did so I felt a slight pain in my stomach, Eragon noticing the discomfort on my face said, "The elves have tried everything they can, magic, poultices, everything. They said you may still fell slight pain."

Nodding I settled back, looks like it would be a long day stuck in bed.

Over the day various elves came in and welcomed me to Ellesmera. I simply inclined my head to them in acknowledgement, not in the mood for happy things. I was still trying to get my head around being slightly crippled.

About noon, after we had eaten the food brought to us I broke the silence between Eragon and me.

"So, what's happened over the last three months?" I asked casually.

His face froze for a moment, even before he opened him mouth I could tell he was going to lie, tell me everything had been fine.

"Don't even bother lying to me," I said flatly, "I can tell when you do. I want the truth and none of that protect my mental health crap please."

"Fine. We were attacked by the empire while you were out, they were lead by Durza, I killed him." He told me proudly.

I felt a shiver run though me at the calm was he said this. Interested by this I smiled at Eragon. I could also tell he was holding more back from me. "The rest of it, please."

He frowned, "No."

I held firm demanding he tell me the rest until he caved, "If it will stop you from bothering me about it fine! I met up with the son of Morzan while I was getting you back to the Varden, he's there now, on our side." He cocked his head to one side trying to think of anything he'd missed, obviously thinking I would be able to tell. "Um... Your father arrived before us, when we go back your be able to say 'hi'. Um..... that's about it." he said that after a moments pause, I could tell by his face he was telling the truth.

I was about to ask how Saphira was and where she was when an elf came in, She had in her hands bandages and something in a bottle. "Out." She directed this at Eragon. She must be a healer.

Once Eragon was out of the room she lifted my shirt and unwrapped the bandages from around my torso. I looked down in shock, the sore looked like it had when I had first got it, over three months ago. It hadn't even begun to heal. It was still black with open sore in places which oozed black.... stuff.

When Eragon was back in the room I was sitting on the end of the bed, my eyes were wide, I was scared I would be stuck with the.... thing on my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure time will help."

I snorted but allowed him to keep condoling me. That way I could hear him voice and things didn't seem as bad.

* * *

The next day I woke to the smells of breakfast. Poached (unfertilized) eggs, mushrooms and toast. I relished every bite, since I had woken up I had been able to appreciate things I never had before. Of course, I wanted to get out of bed and look around Ellesmera, as soon as I so much as twitched the blankets to get out Eragon began to glare at me "No. You will not get out of bed."

Actually, it will be beneficial to you, I think I might almost insist she can go with you to your classes today. In the meantime, out!"

As he was turning to leave I poked my tongue out at him, I felt I was entitled to throw it in his face a little.

"You should now be so unkind." The healer, Enya, said this disapproving. "He stayed with you, he is simply trying to do what is best. You should not make that harder."

Wordlessly I accepted this.

* * *

We were walking towards another tree house, as I was calling them. The elf that was teaching Eragon lived there. The stairs, like the ones to get out of my tree, were very painful and slow to get up, even with Eragon's help. When we finally did get to the top, I was feeling fairly exhausted. Saphira was waiting for us there, as was an elf, the first one I had seen with much sign of age. His hair was pure white and looked like it was about to disintegrate, and he had more wrinkles on his face than I had ever seen on anyone.

"Hello, you must be Alanna, I am Oromis. It's nice to finally see you awake. Now onto todays lesson. First you will go on Saphira into the forest where you will meditate for an hour, or until you hear no more."

Seeing the confusion on my face he added, "I want you to open your mind and listen to all the life around you, when you get back I want you to tell me what you have heard."

* * *

Getting off Saphira slowly, I slipped on the ground, however before I hit the ground Eragon caught me having gotten off first. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thanks."

Standing back up we walked over to a fallen tree, resting against it we closed our eyes in unison. Opening my mind and releasing my mental defenses I reached out to feel the life around me, I was amazed, I could hear the bugs and plants, even the trees, intrigued I listened closer to one tree while trying to hear everything else, I succeeded the tree didn't think in the same way as we did, it was more primitive than that, slow and steady. A mouse ran through the clearing and I felt Eragon jump beside me as it's thoughts entered his. It was invigorating to feel how full of life the creature was, it was a bright spark of complex light next to many slower dimmer ones. I was lost in the sounds and sensations coming from the life around me.

"Alanna, the hour's up."

I shook my head to clear it, "Lets got then."

* * *

When we got back Oromis seemed surprised by what I could tell him, "You are truly a natural at magic, just like Eragon said."

I blushed from the compliment, Eragon did to when Oromis mentioned him to my amusement.

The lesson continued, when he started talking about storing energy in objects like gemstones I was curious, "Does Galbatorix store energy in gems as well?"

"Yes, he doesn't really get stronger, he simply gets more energy all the time."

"So if we were able to get enough energy we could beat him?"

"Yes, he is really no stronger than a human."

The answer seemed so simple to me, "What about fire? Couldn't we use that as an inexhaustible energy source?"

"No, that has been tried, the fire's energy cannot be taken from it."

"May I try anyway?"

"Of course."

The lesson continued but only payed token interest to it, I was too busy thinking of ways I could get energy from fire.

* * *

We were back in our own tree, I had a candle in front of me, I closed my eyes and reached out in front of me, I could feel the heat coming off the fire but I couldn't do anything with it. I would try again later.

"Night Eragon, see you in the morning."

The only reply I got was a snore, laughing to myself I closed my eyes, as I slept the wound on my front festered, and my sleep was restless.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**You may also notice that it really is following Eragon events now. Also that Alanna is taking over Arya's place in the book but she gets the shade mark rather than Eragon.**

**(Eragon must also be stronger because he was able to defeat the shade on his own.)  
**

**Thunderbirds out! (I've been listening to this song called Thunderbirds are go, not the thunderbirds themesong but this awesome as one.)**


	12. Agaeti Blodhren

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**Sorry it's taken so long but i have extra hours for work and i took a couple of days off to read some other peoples stories. Also this chapter was slightly harder to write as I was aiming for something in particular, I'm still not sure I got it but I tried hard to, that's what counts. Enough with the pathetic excuses.**

**Onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Agaeti Blodhren: Chapter 11**

The elves were busy the next day so we had no lessons.

Eragon and I holding hands walked around under the deep canopy of the green trees, not heading anywhere, just relishing in the gentle exercise. Saphira walked not far behind us, her tail lightly brushing the ground and disturbing the leaves lying there.

The path we were walking on ran though the trees and out of the tree houses. We had chosen that one so that we could get out of the way of the elves as they prepared for the Agaeti Blodhren. Their efforts were centered around a humongous tree Eragon told me was the Menoa tree. As we walked Eragon explained how the tree had gotten it's name.

I was completely content at that moment, I would have stayed so if it hadn't just felt like someone had stabbed me though the stomach with a white hot sword and left it there.

One moment I had been happily listening to Eragon talking, the next I had been lying on the ground, the taste of dirt in my mouth writhing. The pain was unbelievable, at least as bad as it had when I had denied the shades wishes when I was trapped in the cell. Even though my eyes were open all I could see was black.

Slowly, very slowly the pain receded until it was just a throbbing. I lay there gasping, Eragon seeing that the pain had stopped turned me over, his eyes peered at me gravely. "Are you okay?"

"Great" My voice positively dripped with sarcasm. Leaning over to the side I spat out a globule of blood.

Wanting to think of anything other that how one moment can cause my life to be ruined I turned to Eragon. "You were saying how Linnea had been spurned by the young man?"

Surprisingly Eragon simply let the subject drop, helped me up and continued on with the story.

* * *

"You do realize that you need to bring something you have made to the Agaeti Blodhren, don't you?"

"What? You waited until the morning of the Agaeti Blodhren to tell me this?" I demanded.

"I only just found out."

"What are you doing?" I wanted to find out what sort of thing I needed to do.

"I'm writing an epic poem about what has happened to me so far in my life."

So much for that idea, I'd only had a life for less than a year, hardly enough for epic poetry. I nodded vaguely, "I'll be back later," I'll need to prepare something, and I had till nightfall to do so.

Climbing down the stairs I was glad I had only had the one attack from my wound. Walking away from the tree I could feel Eragon's eyes follow me from the balcony. I walked toward the closest edge of the 'village'. When I reached it I went slightly further back before sitting down.

What could I do that no one else can? Besides fall of a horse when it wasn't even moving. Hmmm, magic wasn't an option, I could write about fire, something to show it's never ending hunger.

I summoned fire, it sat untamed over my palm, reaching for me, then the trees, it was forever hungry.

Focusing my mind on the fire I reached towards it with my being. I could feel it there, though it had no consciousness to speak of. Linking my mind to fire I always felt uplifted, it always seemed to warm the very essence of me.

I summoned paper and a quill as well, haltingly then faster I began to write down my observations, both physical and what I could feel with mind. Strangely I felt no strain keeping the fire there sitting on my palm. As I wrote, the fire grew and diminished. Occasionally I would stop, entranced by the movement the flames made. They licked my wrist and I felt heat run through me.

When I had written everything down I read through it, all thirty-nine pages. My next task was to select that which was interesting and turn it into the poem.

Sighing I started, it was tedious work. When I was done the sun was starting to sink down behind the horizon. The Agaeti Blodhren was meant to last for three days, time to go back and get dressed.

Eragon was waiting for me back at the tree, I smiled at him before grabbing my only dress and retreating to the other room. Coming back through I picked up my poem and turned to Eragon, "Coming?"

He inclined his head, coming over he held out his arm formally. Smiling I curtsied and took him proffered arm. As we walked though the trees I hoped I wouldn't get an attack during the Agaeti Blodhren.

* * *

The Menoa tree was unadorned. Queen Islanzadi stood upon one of it's roots.

A host of elves had gathered, their black and silver hair flickered under the moonlight. Queen Islanzadi stood upon one of the Menoa tree roots. Above us the stars glinted sharply in the sky, the embodiment of beauty.

At the stroke of midnight the queen raised her arm, palm outstretched. A werelight formed over her outstretched fingers, reflecting light like a small moon. The orb then flew out of Islanzadi hand, going to hover over the Menoa tree. For three days now there would be an extra moon in the sky.

"It is begun, and it will end when the werelight expends itself." We were told by an elf near us.

The elves began to sing, beautiful song which sang of forgotten love and lost places. Their songs surrounded me, filling me with fey abandon.

As my senses heightened I was gripped with the urge to dance. Grabbing Eragon's hand and laughing I took him to an empty space, exuberantly, even though I knew no dances, I danced with Eragon.

That first night was chaotic, as everyone started off with boundless energy. As time went on, I stopped noticing the cold breeze and the wound on my front.

On the second night Eragon presented his gift, an epic poem of 'The foe unto Durza'. The queen also presented, not long after her Saphira's contribution was revealed, A stone licked into interesting, convoluted shapes, that glowed when Saphira breathed fire on it.

When it was my turn I wasn't even nervous. Standing up straight and proud I chanted softly

O' fire of the ancient realm,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me,  
Thy beauty is as yet untamed,  
And yellow blue and gold thy be,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Like a dragon does your spirit soar,  
But grounded does your mind still sit,  
Unlike one of flesh and blood,  
You're hindered not by bone or stone,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Heat and light do you give off,  
And darkness does now flee from you,  
Pain you can and do bring us,  
Yet lightness of our souls and minds,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Hunger's all you really are,  
And lack of air does kill you,  
Kindle's all you really desire,  
So hurt us not and you stay here,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Columns of fire that lick my wrist,  
When I do only hold you,  
Control you I can,  
But want to I not,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Can you not just come and go,  
As you always please,  
If I can do it,  
So can you,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Flickering, Floating,  
Do your tendrils rise,  
Up upon the wind,  
Too much wind and they go out,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Consciousness is that of man,  
You have no need of such a thing,  
Needs you have,  
And wants you have not,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

Many a town has been slain,  
By your unforgiving nature,  
Trees and leaves and peoples things,  
All fall before your might,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

You can be seen from miles away,  
So help will surely come,  
If your ever green,  
In midnights glow,  
Reveal thy secrets unto me.

I can remember the applause, but little else. The one thing that stands, etched in my memory was the last night, as the werelight began to flicker and falter as it dimmed, two girls dancing, hands clasped together. On their skin was the tattoo of a dragon, every scale done in a different colour. In their dance they turned and sweat formed on their brows. Faster and faster they danced, until their frames began to blur.

The dragon etched on their skin then pulled itself off and attempted to fly away. Caught by the shock I could only watch with eyes wide, beside me Eragon was still too. The dragon attached to the girls by the tip of it's tail. Roaring in frustration it turned, seeing Eragon it began to move towards him, It's tail stopped him though and he roared again.

Somehow during all this my hand had found Eragons, His fingers wound though mine. Against his will it seemed his other hand lifted, towards the dragon. As if by holding hands we had become one, I heard a low grow say to Eragon in his mind, "You are worthy, take this gift, use it wisely."

To me he then said, "Guard him well, it is easy to lose oneself when one has so much has such power."

As the dragon's snout and Eragon's hand met there was a bright flash, and I felt a shock run through me, not painful at all but still unsettling. Eragon's hand tightened around mine and I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke the world was a stranger, everything was sharper, sharper than I was used to. The Agaeti Blodhren must have finished because I was back in our tree house. Putting my legs over the side of the bed and sat up, it was more fluid than usual, I mean I wasn't clumsy before but now it seemed like I had been.

Looking around the room I saw ...someone lying on Eragon's bed. It couldn't have been him, Eragon was not an elf. Looking closer I saw that it wasn't really an elf, his features were more rugged and human than any elf I'd ever seen. Nor was he human because there was something alien about his features which gave him a, dare I say it, beautiful face. He also had pointed ears. It was Eragon I realized, but it was also not him. As he started to stir I giggled to myself. Running into the other room I dipped my hand in the washbasin, the water was cold now. A few droplets clung to my hand and I hurried over to Eragon. Shaking my hand over him to make the water fall on him. I giggled again.

When the water hit his face, Eragon flinched "Argh!"

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me. The silence lengthened, I smirked, he would get pissed off for me saying this, "Yo, pretty boy, look in the mirror, I wanna see your face when you do."

Eragon made a few strangled sounds and did as he was told.

I shadowed him, I really wanted to see his face. He lifted the mirror and peered at it, I held my breath anticipation foremost in my thoughts.

I heard a gasp, it wasn't Eragon's. It was mine.

I nearly fell over, what had happened to my face? That wasn't me. Eragon turned around amused. Chuckling under his breath he poked his tongue out at me.

Carefully I examined my face in the mirror. My ears were pointed but more strongly than normally, they literally stretched back several inches further than a normal elf. My eyes had been pulled up at the corners giving me the alien appearance that Eragon had. The colour of my irises used to be a deep violet, they were the same colour but it had been intensified until it almost seemed to glow in the light. My lips, which had been just about as pale as my white face were now a deep red.

My face as a whole looked more like some elven princesses face than mine. What had happened to make me look like this. It wasn't like I didn't like it, it was simply too different for me to deal with like this.

Outside the sun began to dawn, the sunshine streamed into the room, making dark shadows of me and Eragon on the floor. Someone knocked at the door, I was still in shock, I barely noticed it.

Eragon left the room, I heard murmuring from the other room and the door shut again. Eragon came back in and took me by the elbow. In a daze I stared at nothing as I was lead to my bed and sat down.

"Take as long as you need, we have the day off."

I didn't even nod, off in my own world.

* * *

**That song/poem thing took a very long time so I really hope you like it. Yes it is a little weird towards the end but meh, if you gotta problem with it, that's for you to know and me to be blissfully ignorant of.**

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Hope you like it, reviews people, give them to me. please? pretty please? no? dang.  
**


	13. Faster

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.  
**

**For those of you who don't know what a crossgaurd is (I hope it's very few of you) It's the part of the sword that stops your opeonent from cutting your hand if his sword runs down yours.**

**

* * *

**

**Faster: Chapter 12**

**Eragon's POV**

"Are you ready yet?"

"No."

I'd been waiting for Alanna for ten minutes. She was still in the bathroom and she was still not ready.

Trying to hurry her up I called, "We're just going to be doing some fencing practice, you don't need hours to get ready for that."

I swore I could hear her sigh, "Go on ahead of me, I'll follow you in a moment."

Shrugging I turned and left, Alanna had been a little strange since yesterday when she'd first seen her new face. She'd been even stranger when she'd found out that her wound was gone.

* * *

**Alanna's POV**

Was he gone? Cautiously I opened up the door, yup, he was gone.

Leaving the bathroom I went over to my bed and sat down relishing when I realized all over again that my wound was completely healed. Although I was glad that I was healed I no longer felt like me, it was unsettling. Just because my face was different it didn't make me someone else. Even Eragon acted differently around me now.

I hadn't gone with Eragon because I'd needed a moment to myself, We were heading back to the Varden in less than a week. Though I had been conscious here less than two weeks Eragon and I had been here for more than two months. When we got back I would be celebrating the end of my first year out of the mines, it didn't seem like that long either.

There was nothing much to be gained by sitting around moping about lost time, it would only lose me even more time. Thinking this I stood up and headed for the door, grabbing my sword on the way out. Time to see if I'd gotten the elves strength as well as looks.

* * *

"Defend yourself." The elf in front of me barked. Talk about rude.

I raised my sword and got into the correct stance. I was slightly nervous about this, I hadn't raised a sword since Durza captured me. Shuddering slightly I blocked the elves sword as it rushed at my head. Apparently I did have their strength and speed. Wanting to test my limits I executed a tight turn and swung me sword as hard and fast as I could at his elbow.

The elves eyes grew wide when our blades hit. I laughed out loud and smirked widely. Suffice it to say that I bet the elf in a matter of a few minutes.

"I think you should do a bit more practice." I said it as mildly as I could though when I said it I could still hear the amusement in my voice. No longer would I have to worry about shades, I was now a match for them.

Another elf stepped forward, I grinned and moved forward to attack, this would be fun. Although I didn't beat all of the elves I fought I still bet a fair few of them. I was disappointed when I found out Eragon had won all of his.

Going over to Eragon I tapped him on the back, "Defend yourself." I barked trying to imitate the first elves way of saying it.

He spun around, a giggle escaped my lips when I saw his face, it was priceless. It stopped almost immediately because I was to busy trying to defend myself from Eragon.

I was better a magic and archery than he was and he was better at sword fighting and riding horses.

Another problem was that he knew all of my moves because he'd taught then all to me. Trying to think over the onslaught I considered the other elves, how had they beaten me? What moves might Eragon not know?

I started trying some I thought he mightn't know, some worked and some just got me bruised.

I tried my best but I didn't have a chance, Eragon was simply too good. His sword hit my cross guard and I lost my sword. I nodded in defeat.

"Your getting better."

"Thanks. Do you want to go again?"

* * *

I was sitting on my bed again. There was an orb of fire floating over my palm. Focusing on it I tried to figure out a way to get energy out of it. I hoped that because I was now pretty much an elf that I might be able to find a way.

Reaching out I actually found a consciousness, it was so strange and different from anything I'd ever heard than when I'd been human I would have missed it.

It wasn't slow or sluggish it was simply other, I couldn't think of a way to describe it. My thoughts joined with the fire, the world intensified and my thoughts burned.

Eragon chose that moment to open the door, it's rough scraping on the ground was enough to break my focus. My own mind seemed dull and empty.

"Eragon!" I turned on him in anger. "Don't do that, I could hear the fire! Then you distracted me!"

I was sidetracked by the look on his face. He looked like he'd just walked in on me naked or something. Glancing down I was relieved to see that the silly thought wasn't right. Though something that was probably just as bad caught me eye. My hair was on fire.

It wasn't painful or even uncomfortable, it was just on fire. Gasping I looked at Eragon, he was over the shock and ran to the washroom. Coming back in he threw the water he had on me.

Now I was standing there dripping water on the floor, spluttering.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No charge." Eragon grinned impudently.

If you don't mind I'm going to go back to doing what I was doing before you came barging in here."

"And what it that?"

"I'm finding a way to get energy from fire, I nearly had it too." I glared at Eragon.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet. I'll just read of something."

I dried my clothes with a few words, sitting back down on the bed i conjured up more fire and reached out to it. As we joined the world intensified again. Carefully to keep the contact strong I released the magic in me, focusing on making Eragon float. Using only the fire's energy I managed it.

Eragon stared at me strangely again.

"Your hairs on fire again."

I poked my tongue out at him. "Well, I'm lifting you using only the fire's energy."

"Great, now put me down."

I did so. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and tell some elves that I just made history."

* * *

Oromis was impressed, to say the least. "So you say you reached out to it with your mind?"

"Yup."  
"Brisingr." Oromis clearly meant to try for himself.

A dent formed in his forehead from concentration. One minute, two.

"I don't feel anything."

"Join with my mind and I'll show you."

I encompassed the fire with mind, Oromis drew in a sharp breath when I entered the fire's 'consciousness'. I made a cup rise from the table using the energy I gained.

When we separated minds Oromis tried again. He failed, "I cannot find it."

**

* * *

**

**The full version of the poem chanted by Alanna at the Agaeti Blodhren is also up now, read it if you want, it's not too bad.  
**

**In real life I do not like fire, so I felt why not make my character almost the opposite, she's nearly a pyromaniac, she plays with fire all the time.  
**

**I'm not even sure you can get a crossguard caught in someone elses sword.**

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Hope you like it, reviews people, give them to me. please? pretty please? no? dang.**

**I want to know what you think of the whole living fire thing, please tell me.  
**


	14. Leaving

**If you've read Faster before 10/8/09 then you should reread the end, it was changed from the ridiculous idea of having conscious fire.**

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

* * *

**Leaving: Chapter 13**

No one could find fire, I was the only one.

"This sucks!" I yelled as I threw a book across the room, it slumped to the floor.

Eragon's eyes followed me from where he sat in a chair as I crossed the room again. "What does?"

"This whole fire thing, I mean, you'd think that if I found a way to use fire for energy everyone else would be able to use it! But no, I'm the only one, so it isn't even any use!"

"But it does help us, don't you see, it does two things. It tells us more about the world we live in and, YOU can use it as long as even one person can it hasn't been a waste." While my voice has been angry, breathless and hoarse Eragon's was calm and collected.

I stopped pacing, the reason for it had suddenly been taken away. The fuel for my tantrum had been taken away.

"You can put this new discovery to good use soon, we leave for the Varden tomorrow. I'm sure there will be much to do there."

"I had forgotten we were going back."

"Your dad will be there too."

I made a face, "I'm so glad. Now I get to listen to weasel lie to me again."

"Weasel? I thought you liked him?" Eragon looked at me questioningly.

"He lies, It annoys me."

"Maybe you can find out what he lies about when we get there."

"Maybe."

* * *

I would miss Ellesmera, it was so clean and beautiful, Taking one last look I climbed up onto Saphira with a look of resignation. I had gotten here by dragon, now I had to get back the same way.

Saphira pushed off from the soft forest ground, leaving gouges feet thick.

"How long till we arrive?" I was already uncomfortable in the air.

"Three of four days. Why not go to sleep, that's what you normally do."

Shrugging I wrapped my arms tighter around Eragon's waist and, resting my head on his shoulder I closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the sound of Eragon's breathing and Saphira's rhythmic wing beats.

* * *

"Wake up, Alanna, we're here."

Stirring I took a minute to stretch to my full height on the ground before opening my eyes. Staring at Eragon I stated, "You're cooking."

He smirked, "Way ahead of you." I noticed the smell of cooking food on the air then.

"And to think with all your extra magic powers you still can't notice that which is around you."

Shooting an innocent look at Eragon I asked fearfully, "Meat?"

"Nope, vegetable stew, cooked to perfection, just the way you like it."

I snorted as memories of partially burnt stews ran through my head. "Only you could burn water in a pot Eragon, only you."

He actually managed to look hurt for a moment before giving up and laughing with me.

After we had eaten I sat next to Eragon peacefully, the fire crackled in front of me, I felt the urge to reach out to it, however I controlled the urge. "Will you miss it?"

"Ellesmera?" He nodded. "Yes, it's a beautiful place. You?"

"Yes and no, Yes it is a nice place, I was nice to get away from my responsibilities. No because it will always remind me of losing fading hope for you."

I glanced up at Eragon, his face was grave as he remembered the last few months before I woke up.

"You shouldn't have to bear those memories, they are not important anymore."

Eragon's arm hesitantly wrapped around my shoulder, I snuggled into his side, his warmth and that of the fire warmed me gently, closing my eyes I relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cold seized my legs, forcing me awake. Sitting up and frowning I noticed that while there was a blanket over me, it had now moved. Eragon lay beside me, he had pulled the blanket recently.

Getting up I went to the saddlebags, we had another blanket, somewhere. I couldn't find it though. Turning back around I went back to Eragon, there it was, the second blanket was what we were lying on.

Sighing I went back over to Eragon. Pulling the blanket away enough for me I closed my eyes again.

Half an hour later I gave up, I simply wasn't tired anymore. Getting up I looked around, it was getting close to dawn, the stars were starting to fade. If I started cooking now we could leave early. Shrugging I got out the required equipment and ingredients and started to cook.

Eragon began to stir when the aroma of his steak began to drift around the campsite. It smell made me slightly queasy. I was having some roasted vegetables. Opening his eyes he watched me as I cooked. When it was ready he came over to the fire to eat.

"I'm not going to sleep today, I couldn't sleep last night."

Eragon nodded and continued to eat with gusto. Upon finishing we packed up and continued on our long journey.

* * *

As the day progressed I watched the skies, I watched as the clouds moved in, there were a dark purplish colour. "I think we should find somewhere to land, Those clouds do not bode well."

I response Saphira angled down, there was a slight hill ahead, it's sides were pockmarked with caves, some small, some large. We spent the last dry half an hour trying to find a suitable sized cave. We found one just before the storm hit. We huddled inside the cave, we had no wood for fire so we stayed near Saphira for warmth.

Out of boredom I asked Eragon As the day progressed I watched the skies, I watched as the clouds moved in, there were a dark purplish colour. "I think we should find somewhere to land, Those clouds do not bode well."

I response Saphira angled down, there was a slight hill ahead, it's sides were pockmarked with caves, some small, some large. We spent the last dry half an hour trying to find a suitable sized cave. We found one just before the storm hit. We huddled inside the cave, we had no wood for fire so we stayed near Saphira for warmth.

At some point out of boredom I asked Eragon what Morzan's son Murtagh was like. was like, he had mentioned his in passing at some point.

"He is quite like me, we both like archery, hunting and other things like that. He'll not forgive me for saying this but he has a sensitive personality, he's very prickly about where he came from."

I nodded, now I wanted to meet him.

* * *

The storm began to let up on the third day, as the wind lessened and the light started to come through breaks in the clouds We ventured out. Remounting we continued on, not wanting to get caught on the ground again. There was still a slight drizzle when we left so within five minutes my clothes were soaked, so were Eragon's.

That day The rainbows started to come out, from the rain and sun, they were beautiful, the first I'd ever seen. They were circles of colour, and didn't touch the ground.

That night when we landed again I cooked, I was sick of having half burnt food made by Eragon. Falling asleep was easy that night because I was tried and the smell of fresh earth carried me off to sleep.

* * *

Two days later we arrived back to the Varden as the sun was setting behind us. Dismounting I took Eragon's hand to stop his from moving towards the waterfall entrance.

"Wait, it is private here."

Eragon turned around curiously. I slid closer to him, "Thank you, for waiting for me. When I was sleeping."  
"It was the least I could do."

As he said this our faces came closer together until our breath mingled. I could barely breathe, looking into his deep eyes. "Will you wait for me to catch my breath?"

"Not even for a moment."

His lips came together with mine and I was glad he hadn't given me a second. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. For a moment, nothing moved like that second was forever eternal, I wanted it to be.

Nothing is ever eternal, I had learned this, as I knew it would, the moment ended.

Saphira's thoughts broke into mine and Eragon's, "unless you want to stay here all night then I suggest we move on, into the tunnel."

I felt momentary irritation at Saphira but it soon faded, nothing could ruin right now. Except of course if a shade came in and tried to kill us, fortunately this didn't happen.

Sighing I removed my arms from Eragon's neck, and he removed his from my waist. Taking my hand He lead the way into the tunnel.

I braced myself for it, tomorrow I would re-enter the political world of the Varden.

* * *

**I seen rainbows from the top of the skytower (highest building in NZ) thats how I know that they are really round from high up.**

**Note: I do not consider this a romance story, which is to say I do not focus of it, this does not however mean that there will be none. Romance helps builds characters and develop relationships. (Just in case you were wondering.)**

**Eragon and Alanna have been in a bubble of silence with the other charaters, I thought I should start bringing them out this chapter. Alanna will NOT fall in love with Murtagh, unlike other stories, I see no point in making a love triangle. So there.  
**

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Hope you like it, reviews people, give them to me. please? pretty please? no? dang.**


	15. Cell

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**Sorry it took so long but I had a serious case of writers block. To make up for it, I've given you a longer chapter. Cookie's for me! Om nom nom. Yum!  
**

**Also please note that just because there hasn't been a battle doesn't mean there won't be one. Just wait, it will come in good time.**

**I've made a few minor changes to the chapters before this one, I did it to.... fix up a few mistakes and add a few more descriptions.

* * *

**

**Cell: Chapter 14**

**Eragon's POV**

Saphira and I were alone in the dragon hold. "Saphira. Why did you have to interrupt us? You..I.. should never..Alanna......" He said to angry too continue.

Saphira stood there patiently waiting as Eragon stopped yelling. When he had she said reasonably, "You are not ready, neither is she. I did what I had to to protect you both."

Eragon's face turned a strange shade of red, it was embarrassment mixed with anger.

* * *

**Alanna's POV**

I was lying in my bed, playing our kiss over in my head It came to me slowly, I wasn't ready for this, Maybe that was why Saphira had stopped us when she did. I was still irritated with her but I could still understand why she had done what she'd done.

There was nothing to be done about the matter anyway so I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Any consequences or results would reveal themselves tomorrow.

I stretched, the night had passed quickly, though I felt like I had barely closed my eyes, yet I felt fully rested. Someone knocked on the door, "Come in."  
A young boy came in, "Nausada requests your presence, please follow me."  
Yawning I replied, "Wait outside, I'll be there in a moment."

Leaving the room, the boy closed the door with a click. Getting out of bed I washed my face in the wash basin and reopened the door. "Lead the way."

Opening the door of Nausada's study I entered hesitantly.

"You wanted to see me?" I said when I saw her seated on a chair reading.

"Ah, yes." Nausada put he book down, "I wanted to talk to you about what with the shade. I've heard Eragon's part but I would also like to hear yours."  
Clenching my eyes shut I breathed out sharply. "It's not pleasant, nor is it easy to talk about. However I shall try."

Reopening my eyes I fixed them on Nausada. I started slowly, picking up speed as I went. I related everything that had happened since we had left on the mission which had gotten me captured. Nausada sat there, taking it in silently.

When I had finished she thanked me, "You have given me much to think about, you may go now."

Leaving the study I reached my mind out to Eragon. Upon finding him I asked him to meet me in the library. I went there myself to wait, walking between the shelves I occasionally took a book down, thankful that I now knew how to read.

I was so engrossed in the book I was reading that Eragon managed to sneak up on me.

"Boo."

I nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Smiling I gave him a hug before saying, "Can we go see Murtagh now, or is now not a good time."

"Now is as good a time as ever."

Passing back though the rows of dusty books I saw some dwarves and humans all of them bowed before Eragon and said 'Shadeslayer' or 'Argetlam'. I watched Eragon as they did so, noting how he twitched when someone bowed to him. I deduced that he was uncomfortable from this attention.

When we reached the entrance of the library and Saphira didn't join us I looked questioningly at Eragon, "Where is Saphira?"

"Off with Solembum."  
"Who?"

"He's a werecat."

"Ah." Like attracts like, magical creatures attract magical creatures.

I'd never been to this part of Farthen Dur.

"Where is Murtagh?" I didn't think anyone would choose to live in a place like this.  
"Not much further. Do you remember how I said he was Morzan's son?" I nodded, "Yeah well he is not trusted because of it, he is...... confined to a room down here."  
I didn't see why, the sins of the father are not those of the son. I didn't say this out loud though.

"He'll be glad to see us, not many people visit him." Eragon continued.

Reaching an iron bound door ,just around a corner which had a guard standing outside of it, Eragon stopped.

"We wish to see Murtagh."

The guard saluted and unlocked the door. Entering the room I looked around, though the walls were bare rock, it was not uncomfortable, There was a wooden desk and a carved bed. I noticed that the desk had piles of books on it. Murtagh must read a lot, something Eragon had failed to mention when he had described him to me.

Sitting on the bed was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. Though he was a captive he seemed surprisingly calm.

Grinning Eragon asked, "Still not given in to a mind examination?"

"Nope, nor do I plan to."

I stood there awkwardly because although He spoke to Eragon, Murtagh's eyes were upon me, Curious I supposed.

"Who's this? Looks like an elf to me."

Eragon shook with laughter for a few moments before saying, "This is Alanna, she may look...... different, but it's still her.

For a moment I was confused, then I remembered that Eragon had met Murtagh when he was bringing me back to the Varden. Why he had chosen to come still confused me, surely he must have known that he would never be trusted here?

"Alanna?" Shock was primary on his face.

"Aye."

"It's good to see your eyes finally open, they've been closed for longer than I've been in here. And that's been awhile."  
I smiled faintly at Murtagh, This was quite strange for me because Murtagh felt like he already knew me, whereas this was my first meting of him.

Murtagh's eyes zeroed in on my hand which was held in Eragon's. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"It looks like you too have had quite an adventure since I last saw you."

He meant our transformations and our new relationship.

We stayed and talked together for a while but eventually we had to leaving. The guard closed the door behind us, concealing Murtagh from view. The guard nodded at us.

As we wee walking back up to the more populated levels I asked Eragon about what had happened to the mission we were on when I was captured.

"So did someone else have to do it or something?"

"No, the Varden had to fight the soldiers without prior knowledge about their movements. IT made finding them more difficult.

Behind us I could hear footsteps, they were getting louder. The person was running, wondering who is was I turned around, Groaning I faced the front again.

"Who is it?" Eragon asked.

"Alden, who else? He probably wants to talk to me because I've been avoiding him since I arrived back."

"Alanna, wait."

I'd have to talk to him now. Heaving a sigh I stopped and turned around.

"Hello, Alden."

* * *

Eragon and I were practicing with our swords, the conversation I'd had with Alden was still fresh in my mind causing a frown to form. He'd lied again about something important, when I'd reached out to his mind to try and figure it out I'd encountered a solid wall. Asking Eragon about it later he'd told me that spies that go out into the Empire weren't given training for protecting their minds. He must have learned it elsewhere.

Recalling his smile I struck at Eragon like lightening causing him to stumble back. The men and dwarves surrounding us to watch cheered. My anger reached it's peak and Eragon lost his sword, I flicked mine up to his neck before he could react.

"Why are you taking your anger out on me?"

"I'm not, I'm letting it fuel my fight. There's a difference."  
"Not much of one Eragon muttered as he went to retrieve his sword.

"Ah, but I bet you for the first time, ever, so it must help."

"If you say so. Again?"

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or continued to read this story, take a break and have a cookie, pat yourself on the back... or something else to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you deserve it!**


	16. Tunnel

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**

* * *

**

**Tunnel: Chapter 15**

"We've got another assignment." Eragon crowed.

"Cool, when do we go?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, unless you have something better to do?"

"Nope, who else is going?"

"Murtagh and a couple of soldiers."

"He finally gets out of his cell?" Eragon nodded, "Thats great! What made Nausada decide to let him out?"

"She trusts you and me to keep him from getting away, I also had to bug her about it for a few months and she only agreed on the condition that he wouldn't be armed." I laughed as an image of Eragon annoying Nausada entered my mind.

I pused for a moment then asked "Um.... What's the mission?"

Eragon laughed, jubilant, "We're going to free slaves from another mine, they're about two days away so we'll have to take horses for them.

At the words slaves and mine I grew still, pain in my eyes.

Seeing this Eragon came over to where I sat on my bed and took my hand, "You still want to go, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

As I ran with Eragon down the hall to Murtagh's cell I tried to convince myself that my bad memories of the mine I grew up in would stay where they were, buried deep in my subconscious. Bringing a smile up to my face I glanced over at Eragon. I wondered what I would have done if the first time I saw him he looked the way he did now. I wondered how they would react to my appearance.

"I win." Eragon announced.

"I know."

"Do I win a kiss then?"

"Sure." I kissed him, the guard by the door cleared his throat noisily, I blushed and broke away.

"Umm, May we go in?"

The door was opened and we went in. "Your free, man." Eagon said.

"What, seriously?" Murtagh seemed surprised.

"Eragon convinced Nausada they we could control you while we were on a mission, so you can come too." I said to fill him in.  
Murtagh snorted, "Well at least I get out of here for a while."

"Hopefully when we get back I can convince Nausada that you mean us no harm and she'll let you out permanently."

"When do we leave?"  
"Couple of hours."

"You come to spring me early?"

"Yup."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

As we mounted up by the waterfall I watched as Nausada approached, She had a dress on, it was green and frilly. I wouldn't wear something like that. As she approached she nodded to Eragon and I before going over to Murtagh.

"You have a chance to prove you mean us no harm, do not waste it."

In keeping to the stiff formality of Nausada's words he replied, "I shall not."

Turning to face the group as a whole she said, "You go with my blessing, Come back safely."

Taking that as a signal Eragon shouted, "For the Varden!" and rode off down the tunnel. Rolling my eyes I followed him.

When I'd caught up to him I commented, "You really do have a flare for dramatics."

"Or maybe I just wanted to impress someone." He looked meaningfully at me making me blush.

* * *

On the second day of riding through the desert I started to get bored, there was nothing interesting to see. The upside was that with my transformation I seemed to have gained the ability to ride a horse without embarrassing myself.

Watching the sun go down I realized for the first time how completely I had changed from the person I had been when Eragon rescued me from a mine not too different from the one we were approaching.

The sky was stained a deep red when we got near enough to the mine to see the slave drivers relaxing in the last rays of the sun. There were no slaves to see, they would all be inside the tunnel.

Eragon called us back to a little way away.

"Okay, when it gets dark you five," He pointed at a group of soldiers, "Your going to go in and, with the help of Alanna are going to find and protect the slaves, the rest of us well deal with the guards. In and out like surgery, okay?"

"Aye, aye, sir." was the reply.

* * *

As I entered the mine I felt old memories jump out at me like monsters. Stilling the trembling of my hands I looked around, this mine was different from my one, it's walls were a dark gray colour, whereas I was in a mine with beige walls.

Continuing down the main tunnel it got darker, creating an orb of fire over my hand I wen t down a tunnel branching off, I could feel a group of minds somewhere down this tunnel.

Turning slightly I whispered, "They're all down here."

Moving forward the six of us proceeded down the tunnel. Somewhere ahead a chain rattled. When I entered the chamber I stopped, fighting the urge to run, I looked like the one I have slept in though I wasn't completely sure because I'd never actually seen where I slept.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, going over to the nearest person I used magic to release their chain, moving around the room I undid the chain sand woke up the slumbering slaves. Remembering what it had been like when I was one of the slaves I blew out the fire, it would hurt their eyes.

"Come on, you need to get up now, we're getting you out of here."

There were three children, one was too small to work, obviously she had been born here. Picking her up I felt the soldiers helping everyone else.

"This way, don't be afraid, we're getting you out."

Saying words of comfort I walked up the tunnel again. Hearing the soldiers and slaves alike following me.

* * *

"Is that all of them?" Eragon asked me when we reached the surface.

I shot him a whithering look before helping slaves onto spare horses we'd brought with us. Everyone would have to pair up. Handing the toddler in my arms to one of the women I saw that Eragon was handing out blindfolds to the slaves, they wouldn't be used to even the minimal light now.

It was very strange doing this, I felt I should be smaller and be forced to close my eyes from the light. Eragon was the slightly harried look on my face and sent out a comforting thought. Mounting up behind a child I turned towards the Beor Mountains and nudged the horse into a trot.

* * *

The three days it took to get back were uneventful, once the slaves were able to see through their eyelashes, Eragon and I got some strange looks, other thsn that nothing much happened, Murtagh didn't even try to run away.

When we arrived back to the Varden we helped find room for all the new members of the Varden. Then I went to bed.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**You must review, if you've been reading it for this long then it must not be too bad, so you have to review and say so! NOW! Hissssssssssss.  
**


	17. Information

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.

* * *

**

**Information: Chapter 16**

"My daughter, you must wake up, we need to flee, now!"

What the heck was going on here? Flee from what?

"Whaaaa?"

"I said, We're leaving. Now!"

Something sharp pressed against my throat. The touch of cold steel make my brain start working better, Alden seemed intent on making me leave, or flee as he put it.

"What did you do? I asked as I sat up.

"Never mind that, but we must go."

"What about my things?" I decided to go along with what Alden was doing, there was little I could do with my own sword pressed again my throat. Besides I was curious about what Alden was concerned about, it sounded serious.

"I've already packed for you now move!"

His voice has harsh and cruel though it was panicked. He shoved me out the door, seeing how he acted I reached out to his mind, I wanted to see if I could find out that way.

To my surprise his mind was unshielded, entering it I would corruption, deceit and a twisted love for me. He had been brought by the Empire, there were soldiers on their way here now, come to kill the Varden. And even worse, he was responsible for the shade finding me.

Anger erupted inside me, the traitor, knocking the sword away I hit Alden in the temple, rendering him unconscious. Sending out my thoughts I told Eragon and Nausada what had occurred and what I had learned from Alden's mind.

Following instructions I bound Alden's hands and carried him to Nausada's office. When I arrived Nausada was waiting there with Eragon, when I entered they immediately stopped talking and turned to watch me.

Dropping Alden on the floor I felt Eragon put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked angrily.

"No matter whether or not you like him, he was your father."

"I know." Beneath my rather calm exterior, I seethed.

As Alden began to stir I looked at him, I had know he lied about something, but I'd never guessed that it was this big. Nausada stepped over beside him and knelt down, as his eyes shot open and wheeled around wildly.

"What did you do?"

Hearing her voice Alden winced. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Alanna heard your thoughts. Tell him what you heard."

"You betrayed us to the Empire, There are soldiers on their way here now. They were hidden under Dras- Leona and you knew. You told the shade where to find me, You did it so YOU wouldn't get hurt, what about me? Or Eragon, or the rest of the Varden? Why, Why would you do that?" My voice rose to a shout at the end.

Feeling me move towards Alden Eragon grabbed my arm, it wouldn't be a good idea to let me near him in this state.

"You betrayed everything mother represented, you betrayed her memory, you are not worthy of......"

I struggled against Eragon's grip.

Alden was flabbergasted, "How?...."

Wrenching myself free I slapped Alden, "How dare you!"

Eragon pulled me back, "Are you done?" he asked Nausada.

"Yes, you can go."

I was seeing red I was so angry. Eragon slowly puled me out of the room, once we were out the door some of the fight went out of me, I wouldn't get free again.

Eragon encircled me in his arms, hugging me to him. "It's okay, it'll get better, you'll see, you'll see."

Hearing this I started crying, "You don't understand, the soldiers are coming, they're in the tunnels, more than the Varden can deal with. To make I t even worse, they have a rider with them. The red dragon hatched and the riders coming, we're going to have to kill him or die trying." The tears grew stronger and I leaned against Eragon for support.

* * *

When my tears had slowed Eragon and I started waking people up, so they could get ready for the coming battle. Eragon , Saphira and I were also given amour, mines was a plain chain mail shirt which reached my knees, metal braces and greaves, mail backed gloves a helm as well as a wooden sword embossed with a golden oak tree.

All those who were to fight gathered outside the entrance to the tunnel I had found out Alden had told the Empire about. At one point Nausada came over to where Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira and I waited to tell me of her judgment on Alden's fate.

"Provided we survive the coming fight, Alden will have all memory of anything dangerous to the Varden removed from his head, he will then be set lose on this side of the Hadarac desert. If that is acceptable to you Alanna?"

"Yeah, he deserves it." I paused, "What's the plan for the battle?"

"Trenches, stakes, pitch, the usual battle tactics, no matter how much planing we put in it isn't going to make much of a difference. How any men did you say were coming?"

"Twenty thousand. Twice of what we have. They will be here in a few hours."

"We'll kill them all, or die trying."

"Your staying here?" Eragon asked in alarm.

"Yes, I refuse to leave, though I will be in the archers ranks."

"You may be a target for the red rider. Eragon and I may not be able to help you if he acts fast enough."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

I looked at her in amusement, "Your either brave or foolish, or both."

As she was about to reply I heard a thumping.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. It was the sound of boots rhythmically banging against the ground. Slowly, the Varden's men began to hear the sound.

Nervously they readied themselves, a multitude of chinking broke out, drowning out the sound of the boots momentarily.

With a final nod Nausada turned and began making her way back to the archers lines. I pulled my bow from it's place on my back, stringing it I pulled it back experimentally, checking to make sure it was still in good condition, I didn't need to, it was elven and therefore capable of holding under major stress. Removing an arrow from my quiver I knocked it, ready for the soldiers to become visible. Beside me Eragon and Murtagh drew their swords. Saphira let out a great roar, "Let them come, they will all burn."

Looking ahead my teeth started rattling to the sound of the boot thumps.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**


	18. War

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.

* * *

**

**Begin: Chapter 17**

As the light from the torches began to flash off the soldiers helmets I started casting wards, I cast them around myself, Nausada, Eragon, Murtagh and Saphira.

When Eragon protested I pointed out that I had unlimited energy if I so wanted, also that my magical endurance was greater than his. His reply to that was,

"I hate logic!"

Shaking my head I continued to cast them. As the soldiers got closer I found it harder to concentrate on the ancient language.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom.

Gritting my teeth I finished. Raising my bow and pulling back the string I waited for Nausada's command to fire.

It didn't take long, as soon as they were in range I hear her shout, "Fire!"

Releasing the string I watched as the deadly cloud of arrows descended over Galbatorix's forces.

As I watched them I felt a sudden sadness, so many lives would end today, most of them would probably not even fully understand what they were fighting for.

The pitch pots were overturned and set on fire, creating a greasy oily flame that was hard to breath in. Soldiers screams were loud and constant now.

Trenches of stakes held the waves of soldiers back for a moment longer but they quickly reached the Vardens lines. The charge slowed to a crawl before resuming. Another volley of arrows was launched, causing more screams of pain.

Saphira roared again, another dragon's roar answered her, a shiver ran down my spine at the sound.

Conjuring up fire for energy I killed a hundred soldiers in quick succession. The Varden cheered.

Eragon, Saphira and I charged at a knot of soldiers, I acquired a cut on my arm in the process of killing them, though I fought hard I took no pleasure in it. Charging another group of soldiers I reflected that battle was over glorified, if I hadn't had a cause I would die for I would have run.

By now my amour dripped blood, everywhere I looked it was all I could see, the red blood of the dead and dying, this was not honor, it was horror. Taking a moment I looked at the ground, near me was the truncated head of a soldier, I couldn't distinguish whether he was Friend or Foe. I was sickened by the carnage around me, I could have happily gone through life without seeing anything like this.

The soldiers marching out of the tunnel stopped for a moment, and a dragon came through, it was the colour of the blood I was surrounded by. His neck was thicker than Saphira's was, as were his limbs.

Catching Eragon's eye I indicated that we should fight him now, before he killed too many of our friends.

In synchronization we both mounted Saphira and she took off, the red dragon followed her as she moved to an empty patch of ground, which was to say that no one was actively fighting there at that moment. There was however the evidence that some people had.

Clambering off Saphira I drew my sword out of it's sheath again. Turning to face the red rider I transferred the fire hovering next to me to the blade. Eragon drew his sword also.

We watched as out rival jumped gracefully off the side of his dragon, drawing his sword he said,

"Just me and the rider."

Pushing me back toward Saphira Eragon stepped forward and got into his beginning fighting position. Sensing that this was something I shouldn't interfere with unless Eragon was getting the snot beaten out of him I stayed where I was.

As their swords started to hammer at each other I held my breath. Eragon seemed to outclass his opponent with skill and speed but every blow the red rider threw his way made Eragon slide back in the mud.

They fought long and hard, Eventually they both lost their swords into the mud, Gritting his teeth together Eragon called upon a wall of flame, sending it at his opponent.

"Skolir nuso fra brisingr!" The flame hit a wall and moved around the sides, missing the rider and his dragon.

"Letta." (Stop.)

Eragon stopped moving, falling to the ground motionless.

"Brakka du vanyali sem huildar un Eragon." I cried. (Reduce the magic that binds Eragon.)

As their swords started to hammer at each other I held my breath. Eragon seemed to outclass his opponent with skill and speed but every blow the red rider threw his way made Eragon slide back in the mud.

They fought long and hard, Eventually they both lost their swords into the mud, Gritting his teeth together Eragon called upon a wall of flame, sending it at his opponent.

"Skolir nuso fra brisingr!" The flame hit a wall and moved around the sides, missing the rider and his dragon.

"Letta." (Stop.)

Eragon stopped moving, falling to the ground motionless.

"Brakka du vanyali sem huildar un Eragon." I cried. (Reduce the magic that binds Eragon.)

Energy began to trickle out of me like grains of sand through an hourglass accelerated. Using the fire's energy I fueled my spell. The rider barred his teeth at me but I could feel his flow of magic beginning to falter. Pushing out with my mind I touched his, fortified as it was I couldn't break it, waiting till he was exhausted I shouted one of the nine death words, he had very little energy left soon I could feel it when he gave up on the spell holding Eragon so as to try and stay alive.

Then like a burst his dragon obviously added more strength to his wards allowing him to hold me off for a few moment longer.

"Please!" He screamed falling to his knee's.

His dragon started to look sleepy, his eye's drooping closed. When they closed I could see the shock in the rider's eyes.

"Nooooooo!" He howled like a mad animal before keeling over to the side.

Sick to my stomach by what I had done I feel to my knees and vomited over the grass.

When I was finished I noticed Eragon's hand on my back, "You had no choice, he had sworn in the ancient language to serve Galbatorix, there was no other way."

Standing slowly I looked around the battlefield, it was over we had won, but at what cost, many lay dead and even more lay dying.

Turning to Eragon I asked, "And that's supposed to make me feel better about what I did?"

Staring at me it was obvious that he had no answer for me.

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews ****Reviews **  
**Please?**

**(Don't you just love repetition? It make what it says seem so necessary.)  
**


	19. Aftermath

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**I've started a new story, Cancer, read it! It doesn't mean that updates will be much slower, this is still my primary story, i just got the urge to write it so i did.**

**If you don't like depression then maybe you should stop here. This chapter pretty much tells you who's died and that everyone who survived is monsters.  
**

* * *

**Aftermath: Chapter 18**

There is nothing in battle other than death, no honor or pride, only death.

Half an hour after the last of Galbatorix's soldiers had been killed the wives had started arriving, I watched now as they searched though the carnage for their husbands, whether they were dead or alive.

I hadn't gone to help with the last pockets of resistance, too sickened by the way I had killed the red rider to make myself kill anyone else. Eragon had helped though.

Turning away from the main blood bath I was forced to close my eyes, I had turned to see the bodies of the red rider and his dragon, I didn't even know what he looked like and I'd killed him ruthlessly.

Swallowing back bile I knelt down on my knees and prayed for the souls of those who had died, I hoped they would find something better than the slaughter they had died in.

Eragon came over, he stood nearby, waiting for me to open my eyes, when I did he helped me to my feet.

He watched my face, able to see the pain I was feeling, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

I nodded, I was so tired. I wanted this day to end, I needed this day to end.

Putting his arm over my shoulder he walked me to my room. At the door I smiled a bitter smile.

"Goodnight."

"You too." I didn't bother to tell him that good wouldn't happen.

Closing the door I lay on my bed, hoping beyond hope that I would fall into the oblivion that was sleep, even if it was just for a few hours.

Sleep wouldn't come, it sat there on the edge of my mind. Every time I was near it an image of someone dying under my sword would flash through my mind.

All the great stories that I'd read never mentioned this, they all mentioned how honorable battle was. I didn't feel honorable I simply felt like a torturer, No better than the shade Eragon killed.

Eragon, he had been proud of killing the shade, were we all monsters? How did we live with it?

Thoughts spun through my head, all of them dark like the mine I had been trapped in for most of my life.

I seemed to have experienced only the worst parts of life. I couldn't even make myself smile, she corners of my mouth were pulled down.

Giving up on sleep I sat up. Staring at my hands I wondered why they weren't covered in blood. I had killed three hundred and seventy two men and one dragon. I didn't deserve to live.

I pasted the rest of the night thinking of life, death and the mass muder I had been a part of.

* * *

I was still awake when Eragon knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Eragon." I said dully.

After he'd entered the room he looked at me kindly.

"It's not as bad in the sunlight." When I didn't say anything he continued, "Nausada wants our help with burying the bodies. Otherwise they could start to spread disease."

Something I could do to save lives, A light began to burn in my blank eyes, a hope of retribution. Getting up I went with Eragon, he held mine back. I didn't hold his back nor did I see the hurt in his eyes from my small act of rejection.

As we reached the field of massacre I was in proper light what had occurred. My eyes began to burn with shame and tears quickly began to follow. I didn't want to live in a world where this sort of atrocity was allowed.

We worked slowly, those of the empire were given mass graves, the Varden's men were each given their own grave. I worked with no complaint. In the background was only the sound of wind, and screams as women finally found their dead loved ones.

When the sun had reached it's zenith I found something, something worse that what I had already found. I found a familiar face, it was Murtagh, somehow he had been killed. I hadn't even noticed, only now did I feel the absence of him inside of me.

We worked hard until the light began to fade. For an entire day there had been no laughter and no smiles, what was the point of living if this was all it brought. Death and more death.

**

* * *

Eragon's POV**

I could see that this was taking a toll on Alanna, She had been sad before but after finding Murtagh's battered body she had become more dejected. I was concerned, most people didn't take war this hard, I had almost decided to tell her to take a break when I realized that we were finished, twenty thousand Empire and five thousand Varden Soldiers now lay buried on this field.

"I think I'll take an early night." Alanna announced.

Turning slowly to me she said, "Goodbye."

And then she was gone, hurrying off towards her room.

I wondered why she was in such a hurry briefly. But shrugged it off and made my way to my own quarters.

* * *

**This chapter was so depressing to write.**

**I had to use a thesaurus to get enough different words for carnage. ha ha.**

**This may suprise you but I'm not religious at all, it simply seemed like the appropriate thing to do (the praying thing) as something Alanna would do.  
**

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**You can probably tell from the writing I'm doing but I do NOT approve of war, at all, it's pointless and it never accomplishes anything, except getting a whole bunch of people killed. which in turn makes the people who survive depressed because they're then murderers which then causes some of them to try and kill themselves. Did I mention that it's pointless? (checks back) yes i did well....... too bad POINTLESS! Another thing it does it make the families of the soldiers sad and children have to grow up without mothers or fathers!!!!!!!! POINTLESS!!!!!!!!!! STUPID!!!!!!! IDIOTS!!!!!!!**

**Well now that that's out of my system I think I'll just go and start writing the next chapter. I'll even be nice and give you a nice hint for the next chapter. It's going to be called suicide. (this will not be the last chapter though.) Still think I'm a nice person? Heh heh.  
**


	20. Suicide

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**Still depressing, there will not be much more in the way of happy.**

**

* * *

**

**Suicide: Chapter 19**

I hurried off to my room. everywhere I looked it seemed to be another pair of eyes staring at me. All of them were filled with fear, they'd all heard the story. I'd heard it whispered behind me as I tried to help.

"Did you know that Alanna killed the red rider?"

"No, how did she do it? She doesn't have her own dragon."

"She commanded the fire to kill them."  
"Wow, cool."

"Not really, the men who were near her say that he begged for mercy, she showed him none."

"Remind me not to let me get on her bad side."

After they'd heard all the juicy news they would run off to tell all their other friends. Soon the message was going before me.

Running the rest of the way to my room I locked the door. I leaned on it before sliding to the ground. Wrapping my arms around my legs I cried. I cried because I had been trying to save lives not end them. All it had gotten me was fear and rejection from those I'd tried to save.

I was a monster, the only things I seemed to be good at was killing and making others feel pain. I didn't deserve to live now, I didn't want to live knowing I had become a monster.

I wanted to be back in the mine with my mother when I was fine. Whenever I had gotten a cut of a graze she'd held me and told me everything would be okay. Nothing was okay now.

"What did I do to end up like this?" I shouted at the sky.

"I never wanted this, so how did it happen?"

There was a mirror across the room, in it I could see my face. Anger began to build up in me.

"Jierda!" The mirror shattered, spraying the floor with glass.

Blood began to ooze out of small cuts on my legs. I didn't care if it hurt. It wasn't enough the anger was still building.

I needed to do something more. Pulling the dagger out of my belt I prepared to plunge it into my heart.

**Eragon's POV**

Alanna hadn't had a good day, I had heard the men whispering about her, I could only assume she had too. That must have been why she'd run off to her bedroom.

I only managed to partially convince myself. If I was being completely honest with myself I knew that she hadn't been fine since she'd killed the rider.

"You could just ask me about what I think." Saphira's thought entered my mind accusingly.

"What do you think?"

"I think that if you were paying attention now you would notice that Alanna's mind is unshielded and the thought that are poring out of it are not happy in the slightest."

Opening my mind I reached out for Alanna, I was still surprised to find her, even though Saphira had told me I would be able to. I hadn't heard her since I taught her how to shield her mind. I winced as the words, "Muderer....... I'm a murderer......... Death......... I don't deserve to live." hit him.

I listened for a few moments longer, cringing at some of the thoughts, her mind was in the deepest part of the dark. An idea formed in her head, it was slow. I figured out what she planned to do before she did.

"Nooooo!"

If she had killed herself before I reached her room I would never be able to forgive myself.

Monitoring her thoughts I raced out of my room and down the hall. I had to reach her in time. I ran the fastest I could, to those I past I must have been just a blur. I had just reached her door when she started to pull the dagger out of her belt.

The door was locked. I shouted "Jerida." desperately.

The door smashed and I nearly tripped over Alanna where she sat in the doorway. She looked up at me, horror and pain were all I could see in her eyes. She held a dagger in her hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

* * *

**Yes I realise that it's short but there is a limit to how much depression you can put in two chapters.**

**Depressing, depressing depressing, urgh, too depressing, I'll try tone the whole depression thing down for the next chapter. it's making me feel sad. :(  
**

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**


	21. The Power Of Love

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**Yay, not so depressing!**

**This starts off in Alanna's POV, I simply felt I ought to make the point that if I don't say who's POV it is then it will be Alanna's POV.**

**

* * *

**

** The power of love: Chapter 20**

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Eragon's words cut at me.

"Getting rid of a loose end from the battle."

I raised the dagger in my hand again, I pushed it with all my strength at my chest.

"Letta." Eragon's voice rebuked me. Closing my eyes I said goodbye to him again silently.

…........Why was I not dead? Opening my eyes I saw to my surprise that the dagger had stopped, an inch for killing me. A hand entered my view, it grabbed the dagger and threw it across the room.

"No. you will not take yourself away from me. I won't let you." I could tell he meant every single word of it.

"I just can't go on living. I just can't."

"Too bad. I need you. You are the air that I breath."

Eragon knelt down in front of me. "Don't you see? Our lives, our wryda are entwined. You cannot escape your fate.

"My fate is to die here, now."

"It's not."

"Then why do I feel like it should be?"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Alanna, people don't fight for fun, they fight to protect something they care about. I fight to protect people and things I love, things that are important to me. The freedom of Alagaesia for one, Saphira, and...... You. I do not take pleasure in war, nor should I, nor should you. But I do recognize the necessity of it."

"The way I killed the red rider was horrible though. He died begging for release. He had to listen to his dragon die. No one should have to do that, die without that which they love most."

Eragon raised an eyebrow making me look down in shame.

"I cannot pretend that what you did was okay. However I can forgive you for it, you saved my life. Besides, you had no choice, if you hadn't killed him he would have been forced by the oaths laid on him by Galbatorix to try and kill you. He would have also been bound to kill many others. You saved them from death too."

"The Varden are afraid of me. I see it in their eyes, I hear it in their voices when they talk to me."

"Fear will turn to gratitude and awe when they realize what you did on a larger scale."

"And I did what? Kill a man to save myself? How does that make them want to thank me?"

"You saved their freedom. When you were captured by the shade you would rather have given up your life than your freedom, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." I muttered barely audible.

"So would they. You saved their lives so they could continue to live free."

I tried to think of an argument Eragon hadn't shouted down to prove I was right to kill myself. "But......"

"You have the ability to save hundreds of thousands of lives from the oppression of Galbatorix. I can't defeat him on my own, I need your help. Please, stay with me."

He had effectively taken away every argument I had put before him. Desperate now I said, "I killed a man in cold blood, as far as I'm concerned I have done nothing for the Varden that helps them, my own father betrayed you to the Empire."

"His faults are not yours. And if you were not here this would have happened anyway. We would have had no advance warning so we would have been overcome. The Empire would have been trapped under the cruel rule of Galbatorix for a very long time."

I struggled to stop Eragon's words from washing away my guilt. I failed, miserably.

"Whatever would I do without you?"

"Good things that helped many people I hope."

I smiled, my first true smile in a while. "Thank you."

I felt a cold draft swirl around my back. Glancing behind me I noticed the missing door.

"Um, can we go somewhere else or would you help me repair my door."

I picked up a shard of the door, it was one of the larger ones and it was no longer than my finger.

"I don't think the dwarves will be too happy about that. Lets go somewhere else, I don't know what I could say to fix it."

Helping me up off the floor he saw the cuts on my legs from where the shards of mirror had hit me. Kneeling he held his hand over then saying "Waise hail."

* * *

We went outside where Saphira joined us.

"It is good to see you back to your usual self, all the moping was getting a little boring."

"Now wait just a minute I was not moping!" I so was not.

A silence met me as Eragon and Saphira looked at me incredulously,

"Much." My voice was very quiet.

Saphira showed her teeth, and made a coughing sound in the back of her throat. It wasn't until Eragon began laughing that I realized that was what Saphira was doing.

Thinking about it I realized that I had actually been moping, badly. Joining in with the laughter I reflected on the difference between my bearing now and three hours early, I felt like a new person.

* * *

"Nausada wants us to attend the commemoration of the dead tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll try not to kill myself before then." Though I'd intended it as a joke no one laughed. "A joke."

"It wasn't very funny."

"Well it's the best I can do."

"I can do better."

"Prove it."

"No."

"Then I win by default."

Eragon's expression became crafty, "Do you want to know what you win?"

"I took one look at his expression. "No."

"Too bad."

"What? Why?"

"Because you'll like it." he murmured, his face coming close to my face.

"Hmmm, well that's okay then."

He kissed my nose, "Are you sure, I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to."

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

He kissed me again, this time on the lips. It went on for a while.

When we eventually broke away my breathing was ragged. "Wow, some prize I won."

Eragon and Saphira joined in with my laughter this time.

* * *

The ceremony was dull, many people talked that I'd never seen, there were many little things I didn't know about. Eragon had to coach me on them under his breath.

I thought it was silly, why would sitting or kneeling at a certain time help honor the dead? And why would they care if I got it right?

Two quotes that were said stuck with me though, they were, "Remember their smile and all the best times you had with them, that is what is important, do not dwell on the sad, it serves no purpose." And, "The highest honor you can pay to the dead is upholding what they believed and aiming for what they aimed for. That way you will still hold them in your hearts for helping you to achieve something."

Most of the time I didn't pay much attention, too busy trying to think of something I could aim for that would help me remember the sacrifice of the dead.

As the ceremony came to it's conclusion I came to a decision, I would kill Galbatorix, that would help stop many other families from losing members.

This was how I would redeem myself in the eyes of those I scared. Though I would have to kill someone I could easily justify it, with the reasons given to me last night by Eragon. I refused to be a monster, but I would be more of a monster if I didn't do this. Galbatorix was not innocent, bound by oaths or ignorant, he was a monster, not like me because I didn't want to be, he was a monster because he enjoyed it.

"Goodbye Galbatorix, I hope you like it in the void of the dead."

* * *

**Ha ha, this is quite a change, from the deepest pit on earth to nice fluffy clouds.**

**I do NOT agree with Eragon's views of war but I needed something to bring Alanna back to reality after trying to kill herself. Now she won't even try again. But lets not have me ranting on about war again, you've already heard it.**

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**


	22. Travelers

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.****

* * *

**

**Travelers: Chapter 21**

"Absolutely not."

Eragon, Nausada and I were standing in a little used corridor. I was trying to convince them to let me try kill Galbatorix.

"If I don't do this then I have not proven to myself that I am not a monster. I have to do this!"

"Nausada, can't you convince her not to do this?"

"It sounds like as good a plan as any I've ever heard to kill Galbatorix."

"And all the tried plans have failed, so why should this one work?"

"Because I say it will. Don't you believe in me?" I managed to neatly snare him. He couldn't talk me out of this.

"You can only go if I go to."

"And why would I let you go?" Asked Nausada.

"To make sure Alanna doesn't have a relapse and try killing herself again."

"That is reasonable."

"Fine! We leave early tomorrow morning, I won't want too long for you." Having said this I stalked off. Just because I'd tried to kill myself it didn't mean I needed a keeper.

* * *

I was packed and waiting for Eragon to arrive at the north gate. I hadn't left because Nausada was standing there with her arms folded. I would apparently not be leaving without Eragon.

"Finally." I thought as I saw Saphira flying over with Eragon on her back.

When he'd reached us Nausada said: "If you haven't returned in three weeks I will assume you captured my the enemy and sent out rescue parties."

"Thank you but we won't need them." I said it firmly as I for my provisions into the saddlebags hung off Saphira.

"Good luck to you both, may you be victorious in your hunt."

She stepped aside Saphira started off down the tunnel. I ran too keep up, not in the mood for sitting.

* * *

It was strange, I would be in Uru'Baen within four days. I'd be sneaking around corridors searching for a man that had killed thousands of people and dragons. I knew I could kill him too, I would.

Eragon's arm was, as it usually was when we were flying, around my waist. We were currently flying over the Hadarac desert, this time we were traveling without trying to hide, nor were we in a hurry. It didn't matter if Galbatorix knew we were coming, there was no hole deep enough for him to hide from me.

* * *

We'd reached the end of the tunnel last night, but we were flying now. I actually found I liked it this time, the feeling of wind through my hair was something that gave me the feeling of extreme freedom, it was something I loved.

That night when we'd touched down and gone to sleep I had a dream, unlike most dreams I knew this one would come true, there was something about it, it wasn't an omen like the dreams I had leading up to when the shade captured me but this was like it was really happening.

* * *

_'It's dark in the flickering lamplight Before me I can see the outline of a figure lying on the ground, this part of the dream is not certain, I quickly move on. the thing that draws my attention is the sound of weeping. It's coming from a man kneeling on the ground. There's someone in his arms. I can't see their face. Moving around I see that the man is Eragon, the person in his arms is me. I look terrible, my skin is haggard and a pasty shade of white._

"_You don't have to die." Eragon said._

"_What I can do, take energy from fire, it's unnatural but I can never forget how to do it. It is my fate, my wryda to die here, now, for you. You gave me life, now I return the favor."_

_How did this happen, I could tell now that the me in front of me was dying.'_

The scene started to dissolve before me, I wasn't meant to hear anymore. I sat bolt upright.

"Nightmare?" Eragon asked concern in his voice.

"No, premonition. I think we will succeed."

"Think?"

"That part of the dream was not certain, I was meant to see it for another reason."

When I didn't elaborate Eragon prompted, "Which was....?"

Instead of answering I just shook my head.

"I'm sure you'll grace me with the answer sometime.

"Maybe, I think you would be served best by it to find out when it happens."

I couldn't tell him I thought I was going to die, he'd make us go back.

* * *

Every night for the next few days I had the same dream, I always woke up shocked but I was never too deeply effected.

On the night before we were due to enter the city we were camped a safe distance away from the city, even from where we were I could see it as a dark blur on the horizon. We were very quiet while we ate. There seemed to be an evil pressing down on me here, making it harder to breath.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Night."

I had another dream that night, it told me something else.

"_Where is he?"_

_I looked down, I'd been examining the tricky pattern on the roof. Two people stood before me. Eragon and myself._

_This must be Galbatorix's palace. But if we were here, where was he?_

"_He's hiding." The other me said._

"_Where?"_

"_I'm not sure, I can sense his mind nearby but I can't locate it well."_

_The large doors on the other side of the room creaked open slowly. There was no one in the entrance._

_Both Eragon and the other me turned towards it. Feeling a sense of foreboding I turned and looked behind me. There was a man there, grinning senselessly. He must have been mad._

"_Celobra." (Honor.)_

_Everything went white and the dream ended._

I sat upright suddenly, Eragon stirred beside me.

"Another premonition?"

"No just a dream." I lied. "Go back to sleep."

Eragon rolled over and his breathing slowed. I sat there for a while, I wondered why he had said honor, it had no way of harming us, did it?

Eventually I gave up and lay back down to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. Wrinkling my nose I threw a dirty look at Eragon.

"Bacon?"

"Meat gives you more energy than vegetables, I thought it would be appropriate."

My face took on a pained look. "It won't help me if I have to stop to be sick."

"Too bad."

* * *

When we got on Saphira I was definitely feeling slightly queasy. She was just about to take off when I jumped off. Running a few yards with my hand over my mouth, must have looked comical.

I vomited. When I'd finished I turned to Eragon, "Happy now?"

I wiped my face and came over to Saphira. Taking a water skin out of the saddlebag I took a long drink. Shuddering I put it back and remounted.

"Lets get going. We got a king to kill."

* * *

**Please review because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved.**

**Not everything is revealed in the dream, otherwise writing the rest of the of the story would be pointless, you'd already know what happened. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve to pull out for you. Hopefully.**

**My updates will start slowing down soon, end of year exams are creeping up on me. I'll try very hard to finish this story before they come but no guarantees.  
**


	23. Missing

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this. Well I own most of the themes in this though some of them do bear some resemblance to the events that take place in Eragon.**

**I've updated the prologue so that it's longer and better. (Hopefully).**

**I know I did the whole thing about how I was going to give you all the other chapters in one go but I realized that I could still keep updating normally and not ruin the plot. So here's this chapter, you may have to wait a while till the next ones done though.**  
**

* * *

**

**Missing: Chapter 22**

We were flying towards the city when I was Shruikan lifted off out of the palace complex.

I heard Eragon ask Saphira if she was ready. She was.

With a roar the two dragon hit with a great boom. I was nearly thrown off, Eragon held me tighter when he felt me slipping. Though Shruikan outweighed Saphira, Shruikan didn't have a rider so Saphira had more protection.

The noise was deafening, growls and snarls erupted between the two dragons continuously, sometimes I wasn't sure who's they were.

Shruikan was less agile than Saphira due to size so Saphira was able to nip his tail. He flamed in response. The combined efforts of Eragon and I were able to hold the fire away, even so I felt like I would melt from the heat radiating out from it.

He continued to flame for a few minutes until he was sure that he couldn't break through our sheild. Sweat dripped off my face and I breathed a sigh of relief when the onslaught stops allowing cold air to reach us.

Eragon yelled to me, "Protect Saphira, I'm going to try something."

"Okay." I yelled back.

I wasn't sure what he was planning to do until he pulled his legs out of the straps. He jumped over Saphira's side and began to descend rapidly.

Shuikan flew after him. Eragon drew his sword, and sliced at Shruikan as hard as he could. The momentum caused him to spin around crazily.

Shruikan roared in pain as Eragon's sword caught in his wing. Unable to keep flying he began to fall toward the ground.

Saphira paused midair to allow Eragon to get back on her before going toward where Shruikan had landed, flaming the whole way down.

Landing with a thump on the ground Eragon and I slid off Saphira. My legs felt like jelly and I nearly fell over.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Look with your mind not with your ears."

Closing my eyes I pushed out beyond the barriers that surrounded my mind. Ten feet, nothing. Twenty feet, still nothing. I kept reaching out with my thought, there was nothing until ninety feet. Finding the direction it was in I started to walk forward blindly. Eragon sensing that I was following the thought helped me around trees and boulders.

We were getting close when a pain exploded behind my eyes. I cried out and hugged myself into a ball. I tried to pull myself back into my mind. Inch by inch I succeeded. Eventually I reopened my eyes and sat up.

"He knows we're coming now."

"Obviously."

We kept moving, this time I went with just the direction not wanting to have the pain again. When we came to the spot I thought Shruikan should be I looked out confused. What had been a small clearing was now huge, having been crushed by Shruikan's landing. In the middle of the area was Eragon's sword.

Eragon went over to collect it, picking it up he cleaned it on the grass. Saphira roared and dove into Shruikan as he leaped from the tree he was in onto Eragon. Saphira was just able to push him far enough so that they landed with a crash on the ground next to him.

Saphira growled, it sounded pained.

Wasting no time I ran over to Shruikan and drove my sword into the dragon's head. As the sword decended I said,

"It's nothing personal, but you just tried to kill us."

"It's nothing personal, but you just tried to kill us? I'm sure that will comfort him on his way to the next life."

"Come help me with Saphira, she looks pretty bad."

Saphira had seven broken ribs, one of them stuck out under her skin, making her seem deformed.

"Can you help her?"

"You know more healing words than I do, I can give you the strength but you have to say it.

* * *

Once Saphira was healed we were back in the air and getting closer to the black kings city.

I looked towards it, the towers surrounding it were delicate and beautiful, it had obviously been an elven city. I would have loved it but the very stones seemed to ooze evil, the whole city was covered in a cloud of gloom.

Pennon's snapped in the breeze but did nothing to liven up the city. Just by being here Galbatorix had taken away the joy and light. I wondered if he knew that it was him that caused it.

Saphira came in to land in one of the courtyards in the palace complex. Dust billows as she sunk through the air.

I heard the twang of bowstrings, It took me a moment to figure out what it was though. Eragon realized faster and a shield came up to protect Saphira from the arrows.

I took over the shield and Saphira landed without getting a single bruise. As we landed all the firing stopped, everything was quiet. Tension began to build in me and I thought, out of the frying pan and into the fire. Here we go!

* * *

**Please review ****because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved****. I don't bite, nor do I burn peoples houses down. Much.  
**


	24. Search

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.**

**Two chapters to go after this one, I think, I'm not completely sure, this sort of thing could change, you never know..... But most likely two chapter to go.

* * *

**

**For anyone who wanted it here is the dream again.**

"_Where is he?"_

_I looked down, I'd been examining the tricky pattern on the roof. Two people stood before me. Eragon and myself._

_This must be Galbatorix's palace. But if we were here, where was he?_

"_He's hiding." The other me said._

"_Where?"_

"_I'm not sure, I can sense his mind nearby but I can't locate it well."_

_The large doors on the other side of the room creaked open slowly. There was no one in the entrance._

_Both Eragon and the other me turned towards it. Feeling a sense of foreboding I turned and looked behind me. There was a man there, grinning senselessly. He must have been mad._

"_Celobra." (Honor.)_

_Everything went white and the dream ended._

**

* * *

**

**Search: Chapter 23**

The next half hour was tiring, we traversed the length of the palace compound. The guards that had been shooting at us were hiding and when we passed them they would jump out and attack us. We we able to beat each and every one of them easily though we did get a few bruises.

At one point there was a more serious fight between Eragon, I and a group of ten soldiers. When we did finally get to the main building the doors were locked.

Cursing Eragon put his hand on the door, I could feel him shift the lock on it from locked to unlocked. The doored began to creak open slowly with an ominous creaking as we pushed them. Behind the door was darker than the inside of a boot. It smelled musty like it rarely used and dust was littered everywhere on the floor.

"I think going in here might be a trap." Everything I could sense about the room told me it was.

"I think your right, but we have to get in."

Proceeding into the room cautiously I looked at the ceiling, it had the same contorted shape as the ceiling in my dream.

At the end of the room I could see another door. There was light coming out from underneath it. We continued to walk forward. No traps were sprung, I got concerned, there must be a reason why this room was not used?

We were nearly to the door when the floor disappeared underneath me, Eragon grabbed my arm as it flailed past him. I jolted to a stop, quickly Eragon pulled me up.

"That was close." I observed looking down at the stakes at the bottom of the hole.

"Too close."

"You'd think someone as old as Galbatorix would be able to think of something more original and a stake lined hole. I guess what they say about age bringing wisdom is rubbish."

Eragon raised an eyebrow, "Something like putting a colony of fluorescent green flesh eating roaches at the bottom?"

"Yeah."

Opening the door at the end of the room I remarked sarcastically, "There were SO many booby traps in there."

"One is all it takes. Now how about we find Galbatorix instead of lingering over the ways that the enemy could better their security."

"If your going to do something you should do it right. "I said stubbornly. "But we ca start looking now." I quickly amended after seeing Eragon's face.

We reached the throne room without anyone disturbing us, we were breaking in to kill their leader, you'd think they would at least try and protect him.

Entering the throne room I was even more confused Galbatorix wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

the feeling of deja vu ran threw me.

"He's hiding." I felt the need to go along with the dream.

"Where?"

This was getting creepy. Reaching out with my mind I felt Galbatorix's mind but I couldn't localizes it.

"I'm not sure, I can sense him mind nearly but I cant locate it well."

I quickly looked around the room noting the place I had seen a man step out from. The large doors on the other side of the room opened. They were in need of an oil I thought.

Trying to remember when the man stepped out I glanced over to the spot where the man was going to appear. Everything was as the dream had said. The man really did look mad, powerful too. There was a grin fixed on his face that made it look like he was going to start foaming at the mouth soon.

He raised his hand and pointed at Eragon. "Celobra." (honor)

Now I had nothing to go off, anything could not happen.

Eragon spun around at the sound of the man's voice. "Galbatorix." He said the name calmly but somehow managing to make it sound like a curse at the same time.

"My young rider." His gaze shifted to me. "And his girlfriend."

Something strange was happening to his upraised hand. A darkness was beginning to envelop it. First his finger tips and then it covered his fingers. A beam shot out from it hitting Eragon squarely in the forehead.

Eragon's eyes rolled back in his head and a gurgling sound came from the back of his throat.

"Let's see you save him with your pathetic magic now." He mocked me.

Eragon colapsed to the floor and, throwing caution to the winds I knelt down beside him. Cradling his head in my lap. His eyes fixed on mine and he attempted to say something but his tongue got in the way.

He tried again with more success. "Alanna. I love you."

"I love you too."

With one last gasp the light faded from his eyes. He was dead.

_

* * *

_

**If your thinking WHAT!!!!! then I did my job. heh heh, now you have to keep reading. I mean what happened to Saphira, what will Alanna do and what will happen to Galbatorix for the horendous act he just committed?**

**Please review ****because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved****. In fact review even if it's just to say you think this story is crap and deserves to be burned. Though i doubt that's what you'll say cause you've been reading it this long.**


	25. Sacrifice

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.**

**One Chapter to go. YAY YAY. (It's the epilogue though)**

**I really should have renamed this chapter return of the POV's of something.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sacrifice: Chapter 24**

"You killed him!" I roared, beyond any form of control.

Without even willing it fire appeared beside me, more and more appeared until the very room seemed to be on fire though there was no fuel.

Fear showed in Galbatorix's eyes as he realized he may have gone to far in annoying me.

Pent up anger at the injustices of the world blew out as one big angry speech directed at Galbarorix.

"You killed the best hope this land had of being happy ever again! You are the reason my mother is dead! You are the reason I became a monster and tried to kill myself! You are the reason that my father is high on my to kill list! You are the reason that I grew up in slavery! You are the reason that thousands of people fear my very name! You are the reason that Slavery is still acceptable! You are the reason that the race of dragon's is at it's state of near extinction! You are the reason for pretty much every single thing wrong with the world! You are the reason that I will never be able to live happy now! You are he reason for........."

Galbatorix gaped at me.

My anger fueled the fire in the room, bringing it to a new level. Flames writhed around me that were at least ten feet tall. Blue and gold they must have been. All I could see though was red.

Galbatorix's face began to look scared and became more sane than it had been.

My hair burst into flames as well, not burning out, merely in fire like the first time I had taken energy from it.

I could imagine what I would look like to Galbatorix. The flames licked at me and my hair was a fiery halo around my head. The fire reflecting back off the flat planes that were my eyes. No wonder he looked more sane.

He began to creep back, trying not to choke on the fire's fumes.

"Letta." I said, the authority of a thousand angry hyena's behind that one word. (stop)

His clothes started to catch on fire, he tried desperately to put them out. But the flames defied his every effort.

The smoke became to much and he fell to him knees gasping. His figure became outlined in fire and he uttered one last cry before giving in.

"Mother!" His cry rang in my head even after he had fallen.

The flames around me did not weaken. Going over to Eragon I lifted his head back into my lap.

Focusing all my energy and the energy from the fire I let it all flow though me and out, into Eragon.

"Live." I breathed. "Live." I uttered again.

The energy drained out of me like water though a strainer. I was committed now, there was no going back. I wouldn't have even if I could.

"Live." I said again.

Eragon breathed. And I sighed with relief. I had no more energy to give.

I focused on his face, it started to go blurry. Using my ears instead I listened to Eragon breathing. My vision started to go and I had trouble staying conscious.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

I had to tell Alanna something.

"I love you." I tried to say but it wouldn't come out.

I tried again and it worked.

"I love you too."

Everything faded, there was nothing, no sight smell so sound.

I must be dead.

"Live."

"Live." Again.

"Live." And Again.

Breath burned in my lungs as I breathed.

Alanna knelt over me, tears fell from her eyes. And the world was on fire.

I gained energy, enough to sit up. As I did so, Alanna keeled over. Lying next to me I realized what she must have done.

She have revived me at the price of her own life.

"Foolish, you can do more for the Varden and the world than I can,

"What I can do, take energy from fire, it's unnatural but I can never forget how to do it. It is my fate, my wryda to die here, now, for you. You gave me life, now I return the favor. The Varden will always fear me for what I am." She answered hazily.

"You don't have to die, do you?"

"It is time, besides I've done everything I ever wanted to do, I became free from slavery, I helped kill an evil tyrant of a king and, most importantly, I found love, with you. Now I am complete." Saying this last part Alanna closed her eyes and faded from life.

I held her to my chest and cried out. She had had such a short life, she didn't deserve to lose it now.

The fires in the room, made by Alanna's wrath died out.

Galbatorix's cremated body lay to the side, his crown lay on top, undamaged by the fires.

Carrying Alanna I took it and went outside, Saphira was waiting to take us home.

One last journey for the beautiful Alanna whom I loved.

* * *

**When Galbatorix cries out 'mother' as he died in flame I was thinking of how Torak died in the Belgariad.**

**This end bit reminds me of the ending of the valley of the wolves, it's my favourite book of all time. It makes me cry every time though this doesn't cause I wrote it.  
**

**Just as a random thing did anyone notice that the only reason Alanna became an elvenish (is that a word?) person was so that i could explain why she could now reach fire when before she couldn't? Review if you want to answer. HINT HINT!**

**I had fun writing the random but completely justified rant Alanna has. Eventually I just had to stop because I was running out of good ideas. If you can think of anything I missed just tell me and it shall be added. (provided it's not too silly/stupid.)**

**Please review ****because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved****. In fact review even if it's just to say you think this story is crap and deserves to be burned. Though i doubt that's what you'll say cause you've been reading it this long.**


	26. Epilogue: Crown

**I do not own inheritance cycle but I do own Alanna along with themes in this.**

**Aparently this chapter can ruin it, if you think the story should finish where it is now THEN STOP READING! Otherwise feel free to keep reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Crown: Epilogue**

**Third Person POV (is it even possible to have a no person POV? Meh.)**

Nausada paced along a small piece of grass, trampling it to mud. The eyes of the soldiers around her followed her as she paced.

She was nervous, the whole world could see it.

Thump.

She stopped pacing at turned to look out Tronjheim.

Thump.

Saphira came into view as she flew low over the ground toward the people gathered. Saphira's scales shone in the sun.

Thump.

Two bodies could be seen on her back.

Thump.

Saphira landed in front of the gathered people, Eragon carried Alanna's limp body off Saphira when he got to the bottom. Tears still streamed openly down his face.

Nausada moved towards him. Putting an arm over his shoulder she asked, "Are you ill?"

"Nay, I am fine. Physically."

Nausada's eyes flickered to Alanna, "Is Alanna okay?"

"Alanna is dead." Eragon said it flatly and unemotionally.

"Alanna is dead." Eragon said it flatly and unemotionally.

"I'm so sorry." Nausada said, taken back by Eragon's tone of voice.

Changing the subject Eragon said, "Galbatorix is dead."

"Congratulations."

"Not for me, for Alanna. She killed him."

Bells begin to toll, sad solemn notes that pierced your heart. No one ever found out where the bells were. Though many tried to find them.

Raising him hand Eragon lifted Galbatorix's crown, "There is no one better qualified to find a ruler for Alagaesia, thus I give the responsibility to you."

* * *

Nausada and Eragon were in Nausada's study, the lamps were burning low, both were sitting in a corner discussing what would happen to Alagaesia now.

Suddenly Nausada asked, "Will you ever get over it?" She meant Alanna.

"No I do not believe so."

"Eragon." Nausada said sharply, "she did not give her live away meaninglessly. She will be remembered by all. Do not waste time regretting that which has passed, you will waste to much time that could be better spent. She would not want you to."

Eragon accepted the comment silently but stood up straight for the first time in days.

"Thank you." He replied eventually.

Nausada saw Eragon shift in his chair, changing the subject she asked, "What will you do with Alanna's body?"

"I'm going to bury it with the common soldiers from the battle here. It's what she would have wanted."

"She won't be able to hide, even in death. Her name will become a part of legend. No one will forget her for a long time."

"I hope not, she did so much to help us. I don't think she will remembered forever though, no one has ever managed that."

She will always be in her heart even if not outside of it, and I suspect that you will live for a long time yet."

Contentment rested gently inside of Eragon and he knew that things could only get better now.

"What will you do now?"

"There is only one living dragon at the moment, Saphira. However there is still one dragon egg, Saphira and I will go to search for it."

"May your travels be interesting and safe."

"That's a strange blessing isn't it?" Eragon asked with an eyebrow raised.

"These are strange times we live in, some things are sure to reflect that, aren't they? Beside that what you want isn't it? Safe and interesting?"

"Yes," Eragon conceded, "I guess it is."

The two laughed and continued to talk till dawn, but all things have to end sometime.

Just like this story.

**Fin.**

* * *

**The views in this story do not necessarily represent my own views. (Unless they're in the author's note at the top and bottom.... and the whole authors note chapter.)**

**This chapter took a lot of work to get right. Hope it runs smoothly though.  
**

**Please review ****because I would like to know what needs to be fixed/changed/improved****. In fact review even if it's just to say you think this story is crap and deserves to be burned. Though i doubt that's what you'll say cause you've been reading it this long.**

**Done and done! (except for the author's note. As a bonus it even has a special story in it. Yay!)**

**I shall be back to write more but this signifies that I will take a break until I start going a little crazy. This shouldn't take long though.**

**Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews,**** Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, ****Reviews, **

**Please? Pretty please? No? Dang. I'll try again later then.  
**


	27. Author's note

**Author's Note.**

Now that all that sappy cry cry stuff is out of the way (the ending), guess what?

THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!

Most of the multiple chapter stories I've read that are completed had some form of longer authors note so I wrote one too!

I could say something like: I had lots of fun and laughs writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you enjoyed this story then you can read some of my other stories. At the moment I have three others, Cancer, Wild one and Homeland (oneshot). I'd like to thank the academy .................

I won't say something like this because I did not have laughs writing this, I have depression and obsession. Also it doesn't matter if you like it, just deal with it. And, I don't advertise my stories in my other stories. (Much.)

I could have said something like this but I like to try and break new ground where I can, so instead of telling you a bunch of silly untrue things I'm going to go with: Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you did) my story, cookies to you.

The other thing I'm going to say is that writing this I learned many things which should help me write better in the future. Things such as punctuation andgrammar . (Hopefully.) As well as knowing that you should always plan out you story briefly before going further than the first chapter, otherwise it simply doesn't work too well. (It seriously does help people!)

Goldfish are funny they always seem to stare at you and their mouths open and close it makes me think POP POP POP each and every time.

There will obviously not be a sequel because this ends satisfactorily and besides, I am not Hollywood, I actually have original ideas every so often instead of recycling tried and true plots that are always the same. (I have a bone to pick with the people who run Hollywood or whatever, I mean if your going to make movies you may as well put something in them besides kissing and killing.)

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and will hopefully review at some point on one of my other stories.

I don't normally write tragedies. (My definition of a tragedy is a story where at least one main character dies.) But I did this time because it just seemed appropriate and it worked well. I don't write my stories, they write themselves- in my head.

I have to saw that I'm quite proud of the fact that I managed to follow this story all the way to the end. I've never done something like this before.

(In case you were wondering the reason why I am writing all this random stuff is because I want to get the stories word count up to forty thousand words, it's a nice round number.)

Praying mantis are the only insects that can turn their head to the side. Betcha didn't know that. This just proves that you do learn something new every day.

**Lefthand ritehand fish**

**(some fancy pancy signature that looks really professional.)

* * *

**

Did you know that there is in fact a story behind that name?.........

Me an me pa were out fishin' this one time. Really fun too, fishin' I mean. Anyway we was fishin' an I caught a fish!

I said, "Well crikey that, it's a fish, an I caught it."

I 'eld it up and I said to me pa, "Look 'ere pa, I caught a fish, I did."

'e wasn't impressed at all. 'e said, "I don't see no fish I only see 'e hands."

Now I was gettin' annoyed I was so I wiggled the fingers on me left hand and said, "Lefthand."

I wiggled the fingers on me right hand and said, "Right hand."

Then I pinched the fish between me fingers and waved it in me pa's face. "FISH!"

"'ats a tiny little blitter that is. Barely a fish at all."

"I still caught one, I did. 'ats better than 'e."

"True there lass, true there."

(Sorry about the terrible accent I couldn't resist. Also sorry if it offends anyone. And also sorry if this story bored you.

Lefthand (sniggers) Ritehand (sniggers again louder this time.) Fish. (ies. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.)

Really going this time, this isn't like one of those ridicolous phone called when it goes on for hours like this.

"You hang up first."

"No you hang up."

"No you."

You."

"No. You."

"YOU."

......................... Hours later.

"YOU HANG UP THE BLODDY PHONE YOU FREAKING ANNOYING PIECE OF (censored.)"

"Fine then."

"Wai......."beep beep beep beep. "t dang!"

Ha ha............... (Forty thousand words.)

...............OUT!


End file.
